Babysitter
by RRWhitey
Summary: Kuga Natsuki didn't understand why this was happening to her. She just couldn't fathom how or why this happened. She's seventeen years old! Why would she need a babysitter? ! AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** I honestly have no idea where I will be going with this story.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, I guess?

Warning: Extreme OoCness and AU setting.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 1

* * *

Kuga Natsuki didn't understand why this was happening to her. She just couldn't fathom how or why this happened.

Sure she would get into a few fights here and there. So what if she drove recklessly on her precious Ducati that she have acquired even though her mother was completely against the idea. So what if she usually live life on the edge? So what if her mother was supposedly a famous scientist that was on the verge of discovering some form of new atom that many others would do just about anything to get their hands on her research?

It's not that big of a problem.

She is seventeen years old. Pretty much an adult!

So why? Why was this happening to her?

Why was she sitting on the couch next to her mother and younger sister, listening to a bulky man drone on and on about his qualifications, trying her best not to burst out laughing?

"-and I also have a degree in judo." The bulky man boasted in a slight nasally voice, flexing his arm.

_'That's probably the only degree you have, you meathead...' _Natsuki thought trying her best not to snicker and taking her mind off the man by playing with her sister's golden locks of hair, much to the younger girl's dismay who repeatedly tried to swat her older sister's hand away from her hair.

The older woman that was a spitting image of Natsuki; Kuga Saeko, her mother, nodded as she scribbled something on her clipboard. "Thank you for your time, erm..." she glanced at the board, trying her best to keep a straight face, "M-Mr. Crushinator..."

"Of course! As you can see my qualification makes me perfect for the job. I even know how to cook and sew in case your child tear her stuff animal or anything."

The image of the big muscular bulky man in a frilly pink apron holding a sewing needle crossed Natsuki's mind and she had to stifle the erupting laughter.

Saeko's lip twitched. The sight informing Natsuki that her mother was barely able to hold in her laughter, possibly the image was also crossing her mind.

"Y-yes, thank you very much. We'll give you a call."

"Thank you so much for your time."

The moment the bulldozer like man exited, all three of the Kuga's seated on the couch burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! Oh god, my sides! I-I can't breathe!" Natsuki inhaled a breathe before before puffing her cheeks and bursting out into laughter again.

Her younger sister, Alyssa was in no better condition as she was trying her best not to fall off her seat. "His voice! I almost laughed the moment he spoke!" She squeaked, tears welling in her eyes from laughter.

"Oh my...M-Mr. Crushinator does seem like an interesting candidate though, does he not?" Their mother hid her mouth behind her hand, trying to quell the laughter.

"..."

A moment of silence between the Kugas.

"Pffffft."

Another round of laughter erupted.

"Oh hell no. I wouldn't take him seriously, mom..." Natsuki took a deep breath, still snickering.

Saeko tapped on the clipboard with a thoughtful look. "So far you have declined every one of the interviewees, Natsuki."

Her laughter finally subsiding, the smile turning into a scowl. "How about we just don't get a babysitter for me then?" she grumbled, a look of irritation crossing her face.

"Think of it as a bodyguard, Natsuki." Her mother sighed, "They'll be there to watch over you, and possibly care for you while I am not there."

"AKA a babysitter..."

"How about we mix the word and call it a Bodysitter!" Alyssa giggled at the horror on Natsuki's face.

"That sounds even worse!"

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time..." With a sigh, Saeko pressed on the earpiece on her right ear, ignoring her daughters' banter "Send in the next one, Miyu-chan."

The door opened and a nervous looking teenage boy walked in, his hair messily combed; possibly last minute, a scar right under his left eye that was darting about nervously until it landed on Natsuki causing a terribly goofy grin to appear in his face.

"I-I'm Taked-"

"Next!" Natsuki yelled rejecting the boy.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little bit cruel, Natsuki?" Her mother asked trying to calm her fuming daughter. "I mean...honestly...you didn't have to dropkick him when he didn't leave."

Natsuki gave her mother the special Kuga cold glare, a glare so chilling that it could even freeze hell itself. Her mother only ignored it, taking a sip of her cup of coffee. Being immune to it due to the fact that she herself created the glare. Her children copied it perfectly.

But it just wasn't quite...there.

"He's that stupid classmate of mine that won't leave me alone! You know that even though he thinks that this gig is to watch over Alyssa, he would try and take it to get close to me. So imagine just how creepily happy he would be when he finds out who he actually have to take care of. No way in hell!"

Alyssa tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong with him though, Natsuki? He doesn't seem that bad."

"I just don't like him. He's creepy." the older Kuga sister scowled, a look of disgust crossing her face just thinking about the love-struck boy. "That idiot doesn't know how to take a hint no matter how many times I tell him I ain't interested..."

Sometimes Alyssa had to wonder...her older sister...

Was she perhaps...

"Does Natsuki swing for the same team?"

That comment caused Saeko to spew out her coffee and Natsuki to sputter.

"T-the hell, Alyssa?! Where'd you learn that saying?"

Her mother sat down the cup on the table in front of her, pressing her palm on her cheek while looking at Natsuki with a motherly caring look. "Oh, Natsuki. I-I knew this was going to happen sooner or later...you coming out of the closet. But I'm sorry. I wasn't fully mentally prepared for the shock just ye-"

Natsuki's eyes widen in horror.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Are you certain, Natsuki. Because I am very accepting since these day and age girls ar-"

"Oh god, just shut up and bring the next one in!" She slumped onto the couch, covering her face with her hands. It's not like she had a problem with being gay or anything...not that she was gay, of course! She just wasn't interested in romance at all. Boy, girl, whatever. She didn't care much for that.

But still...it's pretty embarrassing for her mother to say she knew this was going to happen sooner or later...

Did she really seemed like that?!

She decided that she'll just accept the next person who walked in. Just to shut her mother up. She'll just have that babysitter...bodyguard...bodysitter (She cringed at the thought of that word, dammit Alyssa.), quitting next week or something.

* * *

Here lie Fujino Shizuru. A young beautiful eighteen year old girl who had to regrettably move from her hometown Kyoto to Tokyo, meeting her terrible demise at a local park bench, a newspaper covering her face, just like when one covers the decease's face with a white cloth. Her slow breat-

...

Wait a minute...

She's not dead yet.

Hoisting herself up from the bench she was lying on and letting the newspaper she had covered her face to fall off. She stretched and murmur incoherent words, letting out a contented sigh when she felt her shoulders cracked and pop.

That catnap certainly felt nice.

Ruby red eyes blinked as she properly sat herself on the bench, fixing her golden chestnut hair and allowing an elderly woman walking by to take a seat next to her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be living off the street, young'un?" The elderly woman asked with concern, pulling out a bag full of seeds and scattering them on the ground for the birds to flock about to have their meal.

Again, the red eyes blinked some more, as if trying to process the sentence. "Ara...Ookini for your concern, but I was just taking a little nap. I am not a homeless." She spoke in a slight drowsy and melodic Kyoto accent.

"Is that so..."

A few minutes of silence, save for the old woman still scattering seeds for the cooing birds.

"..."

"Okay...I perhaps do not really have a home."

It wasn't because Shizuru was actually homeless or anything! It was only because she decided on transferring to her the prestigious school, Fuuka Academy. Although she was already in her third year, it was the best school to go to if one wanted to get into Fuuka University. Just who would have thought that she have gotten such bad luck, her luggage and all her belongings she have brought with her to be stolen right under her nose!

This is the last time she trust a stranger to watch her stuff.

Shizuru let out a sigh. She couldn't just go back to her parents and bother them about such a thing. She was already an adult! There was no need to cry back home to mommy and daddy.

...Although crying back home to them did sound appealing.

No!

No she couldn't do that! She will never hear the end of it from her father about how this brought shame to the family name and such of how she should have just stayed studying in Kyoto. Besides...she had no money for the train fare back home...

Who would have thought being independent was so difficult? Or perhaps it was being unlucky that was making being independent difficult.

What worse is that...boarding for Fuuka Academy was...well...to say the least...

Not free.

The elderly woman next to her was humming, apparently without a care in the world while still scattering the seeds for the birds.

"Ara..." Shizuru licked her lips, she haven't really eaten anything just yet...but just maybe...

"Obaa-han, may I bother you as to take a handful of seeds? It looks quite enjoyable feeding the birds."

The old lady nodded, passing the bag to Shizuru.

"Ookin-Ara! What is that?!" She pointed at the other direction, the old woman's gaze following.

"Eh, what?"

As the old woman was distracted, Shizuru grabbed a fistful of the seeds and shoved it in her mouth.

"I don't see anything." The old lady looked back, a little surprised and confused as to why the young woman was suddenly gagging with disgust as she passed the bag back to the old lady.

"M-My mistake...I must be going now." She quickly stood up, gathering the newspapers that was laid scattered on the bench and stalked off.

_'Trail-mixed seeds...and I'm certain I tasted a Lima bean mixed in it...ick.'_

At least it filled her belly.

_'Grrrrrroooowwwwwllllll...'_

...For a few seconds.

"If only I could find an easy job that will also provide some sort of housing of sorts." She fanned herself with the newspaper, "But where would I find such a job?" She stopped when a certain ad caught her eyes. "Ara?"

_**"Hiring 24/7 Babysitter. High pay and will provide housing. Please contact this number..."**_

"Oh...well now. That was lucky of me." She scanned the newspaper. "Kuga residence? The famous scientist?"

Of course. A scientist who would be much to busy to care for her young daughter. Alyssa, was it? It was very strange how they looked nothing alike. Perhaps she have inherited most of her traits from her father.

Hm...it mattered not to Shizuru. This was definitely a sign!

Take the job!

All you have to do is take care of the young Alyssa child which shouldn't be all that difficult.

Although Shizuru never really took care of a child before. A hamster counted though, right? Should be the same...

She took very good care of her hamster! Course it did ran away...at least that was what her mother informed her when she had came back from her school camping trip. Oh...how she misses those chubby furry cheeks and how it would always try and wiggle free from her gentle grip...

Ahem.

Shizuru glanced at the newspaper once again to look up the location.

The address was nearby where she was at too! Oh this certainly was a sign! A very good sign!

Time to put on that Fujino charm and get the job!

First off to get clean up though!

Her eyes glanced away from the ad towards where many kids were playing around near a sprinkler.

Tempting as it looked...she'll need a dryer.

Her eyes glanced towards a man who was hoisting a leaf-blower, blowing away leaves.

"..."

Perhaps...not.

Deciding that doing something like that would only establish the fact she was indeed a homeless, and it may possibly ruin her hair...she made her way down the road, following the directions given to her by any nearby pedestrians finally reaching her destination and standing before a large iron gate locking out any intruders from the three-story house that stood behind it. A large German Shepherd padding forward, pushing his muzzle through the gate and licking the air before Shizuru, as if asking to be pet.

"Arara...aren't you a...cute little puppy." She said in a soft voice, petting the dog and hoping her hand would stay intact.

The dog licked her hand, tail wagging.

Either he was a very gentle dog...or he was merely tasting her...Shizuru was getting a tad afraid.

He's still licking.

And licking...

...And licking...

He's licking the skin off of her! The dog is going to lick her to the bone!

He's probably thinking what a tasty stupid woman this is, letting him taste her. If she pulls her hand back would that aggravate the dog? Would he be angry and bulldoze through the iron gate and sink his fangs into her flesh?

Okay...that probably wouldn't happen...would it?

"State your business, please."

Shizuru jumped, pulling her hand back. The dog only stood there, wagging his tail and looking at her happily.

"I repeat, please state your business."

Is the dog talking to her?

"Ara...um...what a smart doggy you are!"

"...Please speak into the speaker by the wall."

Shizuru glanced at the speaker that was imbedded in the wall next to the gate. "Oh..." She blushed before coughing and clearing her throat.

"I'm here to apply for the position of the job of...um..." She looked at the paper "24/7 babysitter."

"Understood. Proceed. Duran-chan will lead you." The voice ended with a static and the gate swung open. The dog happily trotting up to Shizuru and circling around her, as if inspecting her. He then walked off, glancing over his shoulder as if waiting for Shizuru to follow. The chestnut girl blinked, her eyebrow raised as she took a step forward; watching as the dog started walking off again, looking back as if making sure she was following.

"...Okay then...lead the way, Duran-san..." She said as she followed the dog down the garden towards the house that hopefully, if she gets the job, would be her home.

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** Another AU story. Woot woot.

I was just laying on my bed, minding my own business, when my brain decided to whisper to me...

"Let's make a Mai-Hime AU slice of life story with Shizuru as a babysitter!"

So yeahhhhh... *cough*

I noticed a lot of AU stories where Natsuki is all rainbows and everyone is a-okay with that...Pfft. Decided to try and take a more realistic and direct approach with her personality. AKA, Natsuki is so far deep in the closet she reached Narnia and found her Christmas gifts. She just doesn't know it herself.

Not sure just how far this will go, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Criticisms are nice. Reviews too. One worded reviews are well...

Let's just say I appreciate your effort in taking the time to review, but please at least put a bit more effort in writing a review that has more than 5 words. It makes me feel as though you didn't bother to even read the story and you're just giving me a pity review.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** I am forever cursed with having inspiration around 4 in the morning.

Excuse any errors you may or may not encounter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sunrise, copyright, Mai-Hime. All that jazz.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 2

* * *

_She decided that she'll just accept the next person who walked in._

That is what she decided on...but...well...this woman, she was...to say the best...

"-disciplining a child when they are out of line."

Scary.

An elderly woman, her silver hair combed neatly to the side. Sitting up with a straight posture and piercing gaze that caused both Natsuki and Alyssa to shrink back. Her mother only smiled, nodding and listening to every word apparently agreeing to every word this stern and strict woman was saying.

"You are so right, Miss Graceburt! I feel as though if you spoil and coddle your children too much, they may become unruly. It's a shame I learned that a little too late..." She sighed, a hand to her cheek while glancing slyly at Natsuki. The woman, known by many students and child, as the demon Maria Graceburt, glanced back at Natsuki staring her down with those judging eyes that caused Natsuki to sweat slightly.

"Such terribly poor posture. A young lady should sit up much more straight. Your back will be crooked before you reach age thirty."

"Oh, haha." Natsuki laughed dryly with a scowl on her face. If she stayed here any longer she might just grab her mother's pen and stab herself in the throat. Knowing her mother though...she'll get all panicky.

But who wouldn't? Bloodstains are hard to clean off the carpets.

Natsuki got up, ignoring her mother and Miss _Gracebutt,_ as Natsuki decided to lovingly call the elderly woman, and left the living room mumbling about how she was going back to her room to study and do her homework. There was no way she was going to sit there any longer listening the conversation of what was best to use to punish a child. A wooden spoon or a ruler.

No...just no.

Before leaving the room, she looked at her mother right in the eye. Her mother paused, looking back at her daughter.

_'No way in hell.' _Natsuki mouthed out before turning and leaving the spacious room.

Alyssa sank back in her seat, hopefully to be invisible. She greatly regret being the type to finish her homework early, because even if she were to make that excuse also to try and leave her mother wouldn't believe her...

"Hm...perhaps babysitting will be a tad too much."

Oh mother! You are the best!

"But I think my children do need a new tutor."

...Oh mother...you are so cruel...

Alyssa should have just left with Natsuki...why was she even still here? Her mother seemed very keen on making sure Alyssa was to stay seated throughout most of the interviews. It didn't really mattered who Natsuki's bodysitter was. She already had a great bodysitter! Albeit...a very robotic kind...but at least she was good at making sweets and making her laugh and feel safe. Although...Natsuki's bodysitter would also pretty much live with them. So of course they have to get along with the rest of the family.

As much as Alyssa wanted to get back at Natsuki for ditching her to continue hearing the two women chatter, hiring Maria Crazypants would only cause both girls to suffer.

She'll come up with something soon to get her sister back.

"Alright, Miss, Graceburt! I shall give you a call for the arrangements. I truly hope my daughters learn much from you. You will be wonderful tutor for them."

Alyssa paled at this.

This was suppose to be a bodysitter interview!

Down the hallway not too far away from the living room, Natsuki felt a chill down her spine.

_'Oh god...my 'Mom probably made some sort of stupid decision that will torture me in some way' senses tingling...'_

"Oh for the love of-she better not have hired that old hag!"

The deal was that between the three Kugas, they would vote. And there was no way Alyssa would agree with her mother to hire that wrinkly leather bag! Should she run back there and assert her vote on no way to Gracebutt?

"Woof woof!" A loud bark stopped Natsuki from her thoughts.

Ah...that sound can only mean one thing...

Before Natsuki had time to even react she was suddenly pounced on, landing on her back with a large thud. A tongue assaulting her face.

"Hahaha! Oh jeez! Duran! Down boy! Down!" She laughed as she tried pushing the 80 lbs dog off of her. Duran backed off a bit, his front paw still on Natsuki's lap. "You're hungry, aren't you boy? How about I get you something to eat?"

"Ara...so the dog was just tasting me..."

Natsuki looked up to see a girl, probably most likely around her age staring down at her and the dog with a thoughtful look in her red crimson eyes.

"Eh? Who're you?" Natsuki questioned the stranger, sitting up with her hand on Duran's head, petting the dog. Her eyes narrowing as she stared at the girl before her.

Shizuru only blinked at Natsuki before looking around as if checking to see if the question was really directed towards her. Soon she looked back at the cobalt haired girl with a slight pout. "That is very impolite of you..."

"Huh?"

"When asking someone who they are, one should always introduce themselves first." The girl sighed, resting her elbow on her other arm that was hugging her stomach, her palm resting on her cheek. Natsuki gave her the most chilling glare. She did not really like this attitude this other girl was giving her. Usually when most would see her glare they would shrink back in fear. But this girl! She only stared back with that curious look in her ruby-red eyes, a smile on her face.

"Ara...it is very hard to take you seriously when you have a dog drooling on your leg..."

"W-what? Duran?! Ew, gross!" Natsuki jumped off, wiping the slobber off her pants leg. Her dog only looking up at her, head tilted to the side with an expression that said "What I do?"

The sight of Natsuki blushing while trying to wipe the drool off and still acting tough caused Shizuru to giggle. Of course this only fueled Natsuki's embarrassment. She coughed, trying to regain her composure. "Well...the rude one here is you, okay?" She said referring to the other girl's statement. "You're wandering around at my house, so of course I have the rights to question you."

"Ah...I suppose you are right on that one."

"Yeah. I am! So again...who are you and what are you doing here at my house?"

Natsuki felt her right eye twitched as the girl before her only looked back at her with a thoughtful expression, as if trying to figure out what to say. "Kannin na, stranger-han. I was told to just follow Duran-chin." She replied to only one of the questions with an answer that didn't really explain anything.

"For the love of-NAME! I want a name!"

"Shindo Naomi."

An eyebrow rose up in question. "Your name is Shindo Naomi?"

"No. You just told me to give a name. So I did."

"Geh! Ack." Natsuki's mouth opened and closed multiple of times like a fish. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples before opening them again and looking at Duran with a serious expression. "Duran." She said calmly. The dog looked back up at his master; tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Natsuki extended her arm and pointed at the other girl.

"Enemy, Duran. Sic her." She said with a deadpanned voice. Duran's ears perked up before staring at the ruby-eyed girl.

"Ah...Ara...?" Shizuru's instinct kicked in right at that moment! She spun and bolted off with the German Shepherd hot on her trail. Natsuki only looked forward to where Shizuru had ran off to before turning around and walking off, a contented sigh passing her lips. "That's one headache gone now."

A little later, walking through one of the many hallways was Miyu Greer, a long time employer of the Kuga household; the babysitter of Kuga Alyssa and pretty much overall errand girl of Kuga Saeko. Almost like a robot, she marched at an even pace through the hall, inspecting everything to make sure there was no hidden microphones or cameras.

So far she found 12...and it was only the beginning of the month. Almost beating last month's record!

...They really need to hire some new security.

Suddenly without warning, with ninja like reflex, her hand snapped grabbing something through the air. She opened her hand to reveal a buzzing and now broken small mini cam disguised as a bee. Well...now that was a little new. Those organizations really are splurging these days. How much did this cost now? A few hundred million yens, perhaps? Maybe even more...

Is this new discovery of an atom really worth that much?

"No no no! Down! Sit! Stay! Please don't eat me!"

A panicked accented scream pierced through Miyu's thoughts as a girl sprinted passed her, chased by Duran who was; not menacingly, but happily, barking after the girl; tail wagging frantically.

"..." An uncharacteristic sigh passed through Miyu's lips. She was not paid enough for this...

With an emotionless expression on her face, she turned around and strode off into a completely different direction. After a few minutes of walking she waited at a random corner, counting down on a mental timer knowing that the target was to pass by here any second now... _'3...2..and...' _

She raised an arm up and Shizuru crashed right into it, slumping down and holding onto the arm for support.

"Duran! Stand down!" She commanded and the dog skidded to a stop, plopping down on the ground, ears perked and panting with his tail wagging as if he just finished a nice game of fun tag.

Shizuru saw stars, panting to try and catch her breath, her weight being supported by a powerful arm. "O-ookini...I was afraid that dog was going to eat me..."

"Believe me. Duran would only eat you if I prepared you first. He is picky like that."

"...Ah...I-I see..."

* * *

The two Kugas seated on the couch, an awkward silence passing over them. Saeko coughed, hoping to dispel the silence.

...Nothing.

Alyssa only looked away; brows furrowed, cheeks puffed up angrily, completely avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Alyssa-dear..."

"I'm not speaking to you..."

She took a sip of the coffee, _'You just did...'_ She decided not to say that out-loud as that would only cause the young girl to throw a tantrum. "I don't understand why you are so angry. Just because I told Miss Graceburt to schedule your lessons in the Saturday afternoons."

"That is the point, mother! My shows are on Saturdays afternoons!" Alyssa cried out, cheeks puffing out in anger. "Because of you I won't be able to watch Pokemon!"

Eyes rolling at the over-dramatic show of her daughter, Saeko scooped a small teaspoon of sugar and stirred it in her coffee. "Is it not the same thing every week? Satoshi meets either someone new, someone he met, or a Pokemon. He battles or tries to capture Pokemon. Team Rocket gets in the way. A thunder from Pikachu or some other powerful attack from another Pokemon and Team Rocket is blasting off again! Then everyone live happily ever after." Saeko said, waving the spoon in the air in a circular motion. "Honestly...the original Kanto season was the best."

"Mother, please! We all know that the Johto season was best! And the newer seasons at least introduce Pokemon that isn't as childish as before!" Alyssa glared at her mother.

"150 plus Mew, Alyssa. That was how it was suppose to be. I do not understand where this "Arceus" suddenly came from if Mew was the original ancestor of all Pokemon. If they are going to do continuity of something, they should do it right."

The golden haired girl looked away, pouting now giving her mother the silent treatment. "I am not arguing with you on this..."

Luckily the knock on the door broke the silence and Miyu opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt. But I have another interviewee."

"Ah, thank you very much, Miyu. Bring her in."

In walked Shizuru, nervously trying to fix her messy hair and clothes at the last minute. Saeko raised an eyebrow. Now who dragged this person through the house?

"Ara...I apologize for my appearance...I encountered a bit of an...obstacle..." Shizuru's eyes widen as they landed on Saeko. The very spitting image of the woman who put her through the torment! Oh...Shizuru suddenly had a inkling of who she was messing with earlier...well...shoot. Hopefully that did not truly affect her chances of getting the job.

The head Kuga stared at Shizuru with interest, also taking note how her daughter suddenly sat up, peering at the crimson-eyed girl with similar interest; perhaps a little curious of her accent. "Is that a Kyoto-ben?"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden question, Shizuru nodded. "Ara, yes. I just recently moved from Kyoto to here for schooling and was also in need of a job. That was when I found your ad for a babysitter."

Alyssa suddenly blurted out-loud with child-like honesty, "I like her accent. It's really pretty...just like her."

With a charming and dazzling smile, Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand and giggled softly, "Ookini, you are very pretty yourself." Alyssa blushed at the comment and looked down with a little happy smile.

Interesting...the only person who could put a smile on her daughter's face so easily was Miyu. Even she and Natsuki had difficulty making the youngest Kuga crack a smile. This girl certainly was something. Saeko smiled and gestured to the seat in front of them. "Have a seat and tell me more about yourself..." she paused so Shizuru would introduce herself.

"Fujino Shizuru, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kuga-han."

"Oh no, please. No need for formality. Call me Saeko."

Shizuru seated herself in the wonderfully comfy leather chair in front of the two Kuga, flashing another bright smile as she adjusted herself comfortably. "I could possibly bore you all with the usual procedures of bragging about my qualifications while exaggerating the many things I can and cannot do, but I rather would choose not to."

This caused Saeko to blink in surprise. This was certainly new...but also a little refreshing.

"You are right. After hearing many of the others bragging about how they discipline yankee daughters and children straying off towards the yakuza path, I think I rather hear something else." She continued eying Shizuru watching her every movement. "Like why did you choose to move here to Tokyo?"

Straightening herself and smoothing out the crease on her skirt she replied with that hypnotizingly wonderful accent of hers. "I have chosen to move here from Kyoto to study at Fuuka Academy." Fuuka Academy? This was getting more and more interesting...

"Since my main goal is to attend Fuuka University, I decided it would be best to transfer to Fuuka Academy. Besides a change of scenery is always good, is it not?"

The head Kuga nodded her head in agreement, her smile growing wider.

"Did you do any sports activity of sort?"

Tilting her head in a thoughtful expression, Shizuru closed her eyes for a bit. "Well...I did trained a bit in Naginatajutsu. I was also trained in many different sort of self defense." She let out a soft sigh. "It was a bit of a family tradition. Although I was a bit of a slacker, I must admit." She finished with a chuckle.

Oh...perfect. Going to Fuuka Academy and knows self defense.

Miyu walked by. She placed a cup of tea in front of Shizuru, recieving a happy Ookini. Then she bowed and stood by on the couch next to Alyssa. Shizuru took the tea and sipped it with much poised and elegance. "Ara...such delicious tea! The aroma is just so heavenly. This certainly is not store-bought, is it?"

"Ah! I see you have a wonderful keen sense for tea." Saeko's face lit up happily. "I am more of a coffee type person, but the tea Miyu brew is absolutely delicious, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is! I occasionally make tea myself. Perhaps Miyu-han can give me some pointers?"

"Of course of course! I did taught Miyu how to brew tea though. So you're best off asking me."

Shizuru gasped with surprise at this. "Ara, please tell me your secret!"

Saeko grinned. She liked this girl.

Not only was she friendly and polite, but Alyssa also seemed to have taken a huge interest in this girl. If Alyssa liked this girl then Natsuki would definetly love this girl also! "You know...I would probably just tell you we would give you a call and all. But I think it's pretty annomonous." She looked at her daughter who brighten up at this.

"You're hired!"

Shizuru gasped and clapped her hands together in front of her, her red eyes sparkling with happiness. "How wonderful!" She paused. "...You will still tell me your tea secret though, right?" She asked innocently.

This caused Saeko to laugh, "Oh, my daughter will love you. I'm sure of it! Just wait until you meet her!"

An eyebrow rose in confusion. "Ara...? Is this position not for Alyssa-han?"

She shook her head gesturing towards Miyu, "No, Miyu already got that job. The position was for my other daughter. Who is also attending the same school as you. So you are perfect for the 24/7 job!"

Other...daughter...?

Her face paled and the steady hands that were holding the teacup trembled. _'Oh no...please no.'_

In the other room upstairs, Natsuki sneezed.

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** ...I think Fanfiction Document is trying to mess with me...

Ahem...anyways, I hoped you all enjoy the chapter and blah blah blah.

Feel free to leave a review, criticism, your undying love to me, all that. And if you have any fun ideas I can add into the story feel free to add any input.

Hopefully I at least got a good chuckle outta you guys. That's all I usually aim for. Fluff humor or just down-right laughter.

...Hm...so who else always occasionally misread Maria's name as Gracebutt? Can't just be me, right?

...Right...*cough* Ahem...

Brownie points if you know whose name Shizuru gave. No looking it up no-

Oh who am I kidding. You're probably looking it up at this instance. Whatever. Or you probably already knew. Hahaha...haha...ha...

Also in case you noticed I ended up giving Shizuru more of the Kyoto-ben compared to the last chapter. I have forgotten to include the usual Kyoto-ben honorifics and will correct it as soon as possible.

P.S: Saeko and Alyssa's argument was not an expression of my opinion on Pokemon in any way.

Although I do agree with Saeko. *cough*

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes: _**Must...stop...writing in...early morning...

...My sleep schedule is crap now. So excuse any errors you may or may not encounter.

Warning: Contains Languages. If it bothers you in some ways...suck it up.

...Kidding. Kidding.

**_Disclaimers: _***glances left and right* Nada.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 3

* * *

_You know that usual romance story when two people meet and they feel some sort of connection and fall in love with first sight? Or in this case...in those Yuri manga stories where two girls fall in love while nothing gets in their way and they live happily ever after?_

_Yeah. This ain't one._

"Oh shit! Fuck, man! Noooooo!" Natsuki cursed as she threw her controller down from her bed, it falling with a loud thunk bouncing and landing near the garbage that littered the ground in her room. The word Game Over appearing on the screen as if to rub salt in the wound, "Shit! I think I forgot to press save too! Dammit!" More cursing streamed from the Kuga's mouth, "Oh c'mon! That boss battle was beyond bullshit! Fuck you, Azure!" Still cursing and grumbling about zombie ex-protagonist, Natsuki flopped back on her bed.

The cobalt-haired girl stared at a textbook that laid forgotten on her bed then mindlessly nudged it off the bed with her foot. She'll work on her schoolwork some other time. She was half done anyways, the questions were extremely and painfully easy. Natsuki could do those problems in her sleep! So why waste the effort doing them now?

A few minutes of boring silence passed through the room.

"...Where'd that controller go now?" Natsuki sat up on her bed, looking around her messy room in sight for the controller that have possibly disappeared beneath the avalanche of trash. She'll try again beating the boss. Maybe she'll pick different party members and just spam magic and items on his ass. "Hmm..." She leaned forward, her head hanging off the Queen-sized bed looking underneath.

Bad idea.

Underneath the bed was filled with litter of many things. A graveyard for dirty socks, clothes, dusts, and...is that a half-eaten mayo sandwich? At least it was a mayo sandwich. Now it was more of a green mold-covered sandwich...that was...slightly twitching?!

Natsuki snapped her head back up to the bed, eyes wide in shock. She'll pretend she did not just see that now...

Maybe she will start working on that schoolwork now...she glanced over to where she have nudged the book off.

...

Where'd it go now? Oh god...did that moldy sandwich stole her book?!

"MOTHER FU-"

* * *

"-CKER!"

Shizuru looked up from the contract paper she was reading, trying to pinpoint exactly where she have just heard that noise. "Ara? What was that?"

At the moment Shizuru was currently looking over the contract that Saeko had given her. Alyssa apparently already retiring back into her room only leaving the three women to go over the contract. Just the usual things. Information of the job, wages...Health insurance information. Wait what?!

Looking up at the ceiling and rolling her eyes, Saeko sighed, "Oh no worries. My daughter probably found the little gift I left her. That should teach her a thing or two to not bring food in her room." Saeko's phone started ringing, "Whoops! Sorry, I have to take this. Miyu help Shizuru if she have any questions concerning the contract." She walked off with the phone pressed against her ear.

"Please read and go over the contract, Shizuru-san. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me."

Scanning through the contract and reading every word of it, Shizuru felt her eyes almost popped out from her sockets. "I-is this really the wage or the phone number?" Miyu glanced over at the contract staring at where Shizuru was pointing. "That is the phone number." she replied with a deadpanned expression.

"O-Oh...I was just...kidding." a light pink covering her cheek and she coughed, trying to regain her composure.

Now...to take the job? The pay was really good. Free housing too? That was always a plus. The only problem was that...the daughter may—and this was probably just a small guess really—not like Shizuru.

But was it really Shizuru's fault? She was honestly just teasing! If the other girl didn't overreacted the way she just did and sick her dog, Shizuru would have just answered Natsuki's questions.

Okay...maybe she would have just teased her a bit more before answering those questions.

She couldn't help it though! The other girl's reaction was just so much fun to poke at. Although being chased by that gigantic dog was not as fun...

But her reactions were so cute!

The chestnut-haired girl bit her bottom lip. She really needed the job and house, but the idea of having to...babysit a girl who was only a year younger and possibly hated her guts?

Was it worth it?

Suddenly the random thought of Shizuru shivering in a cardboard box as it was raining, holding a cup at any passerby, asking for spare change. A random car driving by and completely soaking her to the bone and dampening her cardboard house causing it to melt.

"...Shizuru-san?"

Miyu's voice caused Shizuru's head to snap up from her imagination and she accidentally blurted out, "Cardboard makes for terrible housing!"

The cyan-haired girl stared at the chestnut-haired girl with a complete blank expression. "..." Shizuru only stared back, blinking as she just realized what she have just randomly said. "Oh...um...because it'll end up melting in the rain, you see? Which is why people usually build houses with bricks and stronger materials..."

Silently, Miyu passed a pen over to Shizuru. "That is so. Cardboard would indeed make for uncomfortable housing."

She nodded, taking the pen filling out all the blanks on the contract before signing her name at the very end then passing back the pen and contract over to Miyu.

"Look, I don't care if your girlfriend dumped you. This has nothing to do with the research." Saeko walked by, still with the phone pressed against her ear. Miyu presented the contract to the older woman which she took, mouthing a thank you and scanning through the paper to see if it was filled out correctly.

"-besides, I heard you were being a...what's the nicest way to put it? A douche-bag towards her. So stop wasting my time and get back to those equations. I'll be there in half an hour." With that, Saeko hung up, turning towards Shizuru with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about that, but I have to go now. My assistant seem to be having trouble with some of the formulas and equations, and I need to go over there to beat some sense into him."

"I-I see?"

Checking her purse for her car keys and IDs, Saeko turned to Miyu, "Miyu, lead Shizuru to her room and introduce her to Natsuki. I'll be back later tonight."

"Understood. I will also be sure to prepare their dinner."

"Oh, you're just so precious. Now if only you weren't such an android." She gave a wink and a wave to the two girls. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan. I hope you get along well with my daughter!" and with that she left the room.

_'I do too...'_

"Do not worry." Miyu suddenly said.

Shizuru looked at the other girl with a raised eyebrow. "Ara?"

"Natsuki-san is naturally hostile to everyone. Just be glad that Duran seems to like you." Miyu walked off, Shizuru following close by. "Usually when Natsuki-san have Duran attack someone they end up in the hospital with a missing limb or two. So you are very lucky."

"...O-Oh...lucky me, indeed."

As they walked up the stairs, Shizuru took the time to admire her surroundings. It certainly was a beautiful house, filled with many decor and paintings, several family potraits hung on the walls of the second floor hallway. Shizuru had to admit that these pictures made that Grumpy Mcgrump-pants cute. Especially the one where Natsuki was just a small child, wrapping her tiny arms around a big golden retriever—a happy smile gracing her face.

"Ara...I wonder would she look as cute smiling now like she did in this picture..." Shizuru mused to herself silently tearing her gaze away from the picture before blinking in confusion at the scene in front of her. "Um...Miyu-han...why are you digging through that vase full of flowers?"

The robotic like girl picked a little device that was too small for Shizuru to truly see what it was and pocketed it. "Just standard procedures things. You will also learn to do the same later." She simply said and continued walking with Shizuru following and wondering what she meant by that until they reached a door.

"-cking shit! Gah! Noooooo! Gyaaaahhh! Get away!"

Oh...Shizuru recognized that voice. That was the voice of the grumpy girl who tried to have her dog eat her. Also the..."baby" she was hired to watch. Huh...what caused her to be screaming in panic like that?

Miyu opened the door with extreme calm with Shizuru peeking over to see inside the room.

Eyebrows rose in shock.

Before her was...well...

Trash and junk...everywhere.

Manga, games, socks, clothes, and many other random things laid around the room and in the corner was Natsuki, backing up as if trying to merge into the wall, fear evident in her eyes as she was staring down at...

Shizuru followed the cobalt-haired girl's gaze, curious to see what had her in such panic.

_**What in heavens was that?!**_

Some form of...green glop of sort was twitching, slowly inching closer to Natsuki. Natsuki yelling and cursing while throwing any random objects she could get her hands on to try and stop the monstrous glop of goo from coming any closer. Her eyes darted about with panic finally landing onto Miyu. "Miyu! Get this whatever the fuck it is away from me!"

"..." Almost as if with magic, Miyu brought out a broom from thin air and walked towards the frightening goo with a blank expression. She suddenly brought the broom up and sweeped the evil monstrous abomination!

The glop flew through the air and out the open window.

"This is why you should clean up after yourself, Natsuki-san." Miyu walked towards the window and closed it, her expression never changing. "Or else your mother may decide to bring life to your half eaten food again."

Natsuki stared back at Miyu, trying to process what the cyan-haired robotic girl just said. Her eyes widen in realization. "...Goddammit, mom!" She then took note of the other girl that was standing behind Miyu, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "What the?! Why are you here? And why do you still have your legs?!"

"Ara...is this some sort of new pick-up line on complimenting my legs now?" Shizuru asked, a hand on her cheek while giving Natsuki an innocent look.

Her habits were starting up again. Tease mode activated. And Natsuki's reaction did not disappoint! She started sputtering, face red with anger and embarassement. "Miyu! What the hell is that woman doing here anyways?!"

Miyu stood with her arms lowered, clasped in front of her, "This is Fujino Shizuru. She have just been employed to be your babysitter."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"...Uhh..." Natsuki closed her eyes and touched her forehead, "Hold on...I think I just misheard you. Can you repeat that?"

"She is your babysitter."

Natsuki with her eyes still closed, dropped her hand away from her forehead, a smile forming. "Ahhhh...I see...so I didn't mishear."

...

She took a deep breath, her eyes opening and smile turning into a scowl. "...WHAT?!"

"...Saeko-san have hired her and she is now in charge of taking care of you." Miyu stated simply before walking over the littered junk and towards Shizuru who was still watching with mild interest.

"Wait! Vote! Vote! The vote!" This wasn't happening. No way!

Miyu walked past Shizuru out the door, "Alyssa-san and your mother have voted in her favor, therefore out-voting you. If you have any concerns or problems, please speak to your mother about it." She looked at Shizuru. "Shizuru-san, your room shall be next door to Natsuki-san's, which can also be accessed through the door over here." The cyan-haired girl gestured at another door which lead to another room.

With a bow, Miyu turned to leave, "I must go check on Alyssa-san and prepare dinner, I trust that you will be able to watch over Natsuki-san." With that she left the two girls.

Natsuki stood there in complete and utter shock, her eyes blank and mouth hanging wide open. Shizuru looked back at the shocked expression and smiled, "Natsuki-chin should close her mouth, lest she wants dusts to fly in there." That shut Natsuki's mouth closed and she gave the other girl the most chilling cold glare she could possibly mustered.

Brrrrr...

"Hm...did it suddenly get a little bit chilly?"

This woman was just infuriating! She was just purposely trying to grate Natsuki's nerves! Fine...if that's how it was gonna be then...

Natsuki coughed, getting the chestnut-haired girl's attention. "Alright then. I guess we can...try and have this work out..."

"Ara? So Natsuki-chin can be non-hostile."

There it was again! The teasing.

_'And why is she calling me that...?'_ Natsuki felt her eye twitched with annoyance.

Perhaps Shizuru have some sort of problem. She couldn't really help it though, the girl was just so cute to poke a reaction out of. She might as well have some sort of fun with her, hopefully it wouldn't get her fired so soon.

...She was wondering why the other girl was staring at her with an intense look.

Shizuru tilted her head, looking at Natsuki with a teasing smile. "...Do you see something you like?"

"Perhaps." Natsuki said with a smirk, this taking Shizuru off guard for a moment. The emerald-eyed girl then threw something at the ruby-eyed girl. With excellent reflexes, Shizuru caught it.

A feather duster? Why did she threw that at he-

"Well...start cleaning!"

...Eh?

She blinked, then looked at the emerald-eyed girl questionably. "Ah...I think you got babysitter and maid mixed up."

"You didn't read the contract carefully, did you?" The Kuga asked with a smug expression.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was heading. "If by read you mean imagine myself living in a cardboard box, then yes."

"...Wha-?" Natsuki began, but shook her head. Best off not asking... "Contract states that you, the babysitter, must care, watch, and provide any assistance to me, right?"

Yes...The Fujino remembered it did say that. Which was why the wages were so high and she was also being provided with housing. Oh wait...

"So I need your assistance to clean up my room now. You can start with the floor."

Glancing around at the room, Shizuru frowned. "I suppose you are right...but it would be difficult to start with the floor if I only knew where it was." She bent over and picked up a manga. "Oh look. I found a piece of the floor!"

"Haha, very funny." Natsuki growled before picking up the controller she have finally found and started her game up. "Here's some ground rules, you don't talk to me unless I say so and don't bug me."

"Arara...fine fine." Shizuru sighed, no point in aggravating the girl anymore. Might as well try and get on her good side...if she had one. She did have to wonder though...what were half of these junk?

_'Oh? What's this?'_

Natsuki sat down on her bed, a pillow propped up against her back as she began mashing buttons. She decided that she'll just overwork this girl until she couldn't take it anymore and just quit. Just looking at her showed Natsuki that the other girl wasn't truly used to working. Don't even know how this idiot got the job.

Green eyes glanced over.

Gah!

Natsuki did a double-take. On the ground, Shizuru was crouched down with an amused expression. On her head was a sort of head device like thing with cat ears that was twitching. "Ara...I've seen these before, but I never wore one." She giggled, the ears twitching. "I wonder how does it read brainwaves like that." The ears twitched again mimicking how a cat's ears would twitch in curiosity.

"Gimme that!" Natsuki lunged off from her bed, tackling Shizuru and snatching the headgear off her head. "Don't touch my Necomimi ears! They're expensive!"

Shizuru blinked, laying on her back with Natsuki straddling her. "...I would have never guessed Natsuki-chin was an otaku..." That statement caused Natsuki to blush bright red. Crap! of all people to find out, it had to be an infuriating stranger she just met today."No! I-I was-"

Almost as if right out of a cliche manga—at that moment Alyssa opened the door, her head peeking in. "Natsukiiiii! What do you think about your new bodysi-"

Alyssa stopped and stared at the sight before her. On the ground her sister was straddling the new bodysitter—in Natsuki's hands was the Necomimi—both girls stared back at the golden blonde haired girl, the blush on Natsuki's face deepening as she realized why her sister have paused in mid-sentence.

"...Oh..." Alyssa blinked, slowly closing the door. "Seriously, Natsuki...you really should have just come out of the closet earlier. That way it would have been less embarrassing for the both of us." With that she fully shut the door closed leaving the two girls to process what she just said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT GAY!"

"Ara, that's disappointing to know..." That alerted Natsuki and she jumped back in shock. "W-what?"

Finally with the weight off of her, Shizuru sat up tilting her head with an innocent look. "Being in denial about your sexuality is bad for you." Natsuki gaped at the other girl with a completely shocked expression. "Oh, don't worry about me being prejudice or anything. I am very accepting." With a teasing twinkle in her eyes, Shizuru winked, "Just please do not attack me like that again."

"Gah! I'm not like that!"

Oh...this was going to be fun.

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering: _**Monstrous glop of doom!

...It'll be back. If Duran doesn't encounter it first.

I kept debating to myself whether I should make Shizuru certain how much of a rainbow she is or also in denial too. Mm...I'll let you guys take a guess.

If you enjoyed this chapter please drop a review, criticism, some love, money, food, and possibly some ideas you'll like to see here. Because I'm honestly just pulling these chapters outta my ass around... *looks at time* 6 in the morning...

So yeahhhh.

Also...I noticed that most stories would have Natsuki be a FPS gamer which is understandable, but well...I don't really like shooter games. (Resident Evil is fun though)

I do enjoy a good RPG though. *cough*

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**One day...I'm going to look back at this and think to myself...

I spent sleepless nights on this?!

Excuse any errors you may or may not encounter.

**_Disclaimers_** Property of something something Sunrise. Not mine

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 4

* * *

A tired shaky sigh passed through the young Fujino's lips as she collapsed on her bed, greatly tired and sore from the day's activity. Although it had only been a few hours since she have started, she have already begun to regret her decision of accepting the job. It seemed her slave-driver had decided to take all the small little teasing Shizuru have inflicted personally and forced Shizuru to do many different hard labor.

_'Is this what a babysitter really do? I would have thought all they do was sit and watch the baby, hence the word babysitter...an easy job, really.'_

She felt more like an errand girl. A maid. A servant.

From cleaning Natsuki's room, throwing out any unnecessary trash—which Shizuru thought should have been overall everything—and doing her laundry. Her slave-driver certainly had wonderful taste in lingerie though...

But if that wasn't tiring enough, when she had finally decided to retire to her room, a little perplexed at the smirk on the Kuga's face as she head towards the door, her eyes widening in horror, mouth gaping wide open the moment she opened the door. Although it wasn't a pigsty as the previous room, the whole entire area was filled with boxes, stacked up almost all the way to the ceiling. Shizuru turn her head giving Natsuki an exasperated look that screamed "Are you kidding me?"

She only replied with a shrug and a smirk of victory. "That room use to be used as a storage, there is a bed there of course. You just gotta clean it up."

That was how Shizuru spent the next few hours, lugging around the boxes to the attic that Miyu directed her. No help at all. Seriously...the android could have at least help her carried some of it instead of looking at her with that completely blank expression and commenting how she must go check on Alyssa's schoolwork. How cruel...

So here she was. Drained and utterly exhausted, unable to even move her limbs. Shizuru sighed into the bedsheets, cringing as she realized it had yet to actually be washed and was still dusty causing her to sneeze.

"Hey...the room actually looks bigger now all those boxes are gone."

That voice caused her to groan, she didn't even bother trying to get up for she was too tired. The voice continued with a bit of an amused and surprised tone. "I'm surprised you're still sticking around...I thought you'd quit by now."

"Ara...so Natsuki-chin was bullying me so I would quit? I would have thought you were just a sadist." Shizuru replied with a teasing tone, tiredness still mixed in with it. She heard the other girl scoffed and didn't need to turn around to see that she was possibly rolling her eyes. "If I'm a sadist wouldn't that make you a masochist?"

"The perfect match!" With a singsong voice, Shizuru lazily waved her arms. She rolled over to her back and gave Natsuki a wink.

Natsuki growled and looked away, a red blush covering her face. "God, you're infuriating."

"Hey, Natsuki! Hey Shiz-oh, I didn't know this room had a bed." Alyssa commented, peeking into Shizuru's room. "I always thought this room was just a storage for all your little action figures, Natsuki."

"Action figures?" Shizuru grinned with delight as Natsuki's face turned bright red, even her ears were burning.

"No, I-They were-it's actua-" Natsuki sputtered, fumbling over her own words. Shizuru had to admit, it was quite endearing to watch. Alyssa shook her head with a knowing smirk, "Whatever, Natsuki. Miyu finished dinner. So let's go downstairs!" She glanced over at Shizuru who was still laying on the bed. "You can join us too, Shizuru-nee!"

Shizuru smiled at the young girl, "Ookini, Alyssa-han, but is it really appropriate for me to dine with you two?"

Alyssa only smiled happily, beaming brightly. The young girl's smile reinvigorating Shizuru just a bit. "Miyu always eat with us, so you can too!"

"Then I shall humbly accept your offer, Alyssa-han." Shizuru replied, getting off the bed walking past the doorway, only to pause next to Natsuki who still had her mouth open, face blazing red as she was still fumbling for an excuse for one of her many childish obsessive collections. With a teasing twinkle in her eyes, Shizuru reached her hand out—two fingers extended—and closed Natsuki's mouth.

She leaned closed to Natsuki's ear and whispered teasingly, "You really shouldn't leave your mouth wide open like that, Natsuki-chin."

Giggling at Natsuki's flustered expression, she followed Alyssa out the room.

"Ngk! Gurk! Krr! WOMAN!" Natsuki's voice roared out as both Shizuru and Alyssa descended down the stairs together. "Sorry about my sister. She likes to act all tough. Even though she's secretly girly. Half of the action figures she has is actually from those Mahou girls anime."

"Arara, do tell me more."

"Do NOT tell her more!" Natsuki screamed running down the stairs after the two girls.

The three girls reached the dining room—Alyssa and Natsuki bickering and Shizuru adding a small tease here and there. In the dining room, Miyu stood there with a large chef hat and a pink apron that had the words embroidered onto it "Pretty Little Princess" in painfully colorful bright rhinestone. Shizuru had to choke back a laughter at the sight.

"Because Alyssa-san insisted, we are having Spaghetti." Miyu said as she took the chef hat off her head and bowed, gesturing towards the dinner table for the girls to be seated.

"Yay, spaghetti!" Alyssa cheered happily, taking her seat. Natsuki sitting opposite from her younger sister.

Shizuru watched as the cyan-haired girl took her seat next to Alyssa and then gave her an expecting look. "...?" Shizuru tilted her head, returning Miyu's look with some confusion. Miyu gestured next to Natsuki and coughed, causing Shizuru to open her mouth with an "Oh" expression.

Soon enough, Shizuru took her seat next to Natsuki, receiving a glare from the other girl.

Looking down at her plate of spaghetti, Shizuru then looked back up at Miyu with a raised eyebrow as she watched the other babysitter feed Alyssa. She glanced at Natsuki, who was glaring at her spaghetti as if something precious was missing from it. Natsuki grumbled under her breath something about forgetting her favorite, then she reached over to pick up her fork, only for it to be snatched away by Shizuru.

"Hey, what are you do-"

"Say 'Ahhhh'." Shizuru lifted the swirled spaghetti up to Natsuki's face, waiting for the other girl to open her mouth.

"...You have got to be kidding me."

"Ahhhhhhh..." Shizuru looked at Natsuki expectantly, waiting for the other girl to react.

Natsuki growled, grinding her teeth. Her face turning slight red with embarrassment. "I do not need help eati-"

"Ahh..." Shizuru gave Natsuki a disappointed look, a look a mother would give a child if they did not eat their veggies.

Emerald eyes twitched in slight annoyance then closed. Natsuki took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide. "A-Ahhh..." She waited.

And waited...

...And...waited.

Confused, Natsuki peeked one eye open, seeing Shizuru looking at her with a completely amused and delighted expression. "Waaaahhh...Natsuki-chin looks so cute when she is expecting me to feed her..."

"Pfffttt! Why you-" Natsuki opened her mouth to yell at the other girl, only to have it stuffed full of spaghetti. She stared back blankly at Shizuru, slurping up the dangling noodle. "Kannin na, Natsuki-chin. Here's some more now." Giggling, Shizuru lifted another forkfull of spaghetti. "Say "Ahhh...""

"A-a-ahhh..." Natsuki gave up and just obediently obeyed, opening her mouth and accepting the food.

"Good girl!"

Alyssa and Miyu watched with mild interest from across the table. "Shizuru-nee is amazing..."

"Indeed..."

And so dinner went without much of a problem, except for Shizuru tossing a tease here and there while feeding Natsuki, causing her to almost choke on a mouthful of spaghetti.

Soon afterwards Natsuki went back into her room and gathered her things to prepare for a bath.

"Urgh...mom...get back soon so we can talk about this crazy babysitter..." Natsuki grumbled as she grabbed her sleeping clothes and bath supplies. A knock on her door from the other room and she groaned, already knowing who it was. "Come in..."

Shizuru opened the door, with an apologetic look on her face which caused Natsuki to raise a curious eyebrow. "Kannin na, Natsuki-chin. I was wondering if...possibly you had some...sleeping clothes I can possibly wear for tonight..."

"...Eh?" Natsuki stared long and hard at Shizuru. "You don't have your own or something?"

The ruby-eyed girl shook her head, sighing a little. "I had an...unfortunate accident when I have arrived here. All of my luggage was sadly stolen from me."

"...How...How does that even happen?"

"..." Shizuru looked ahead, as if thinking of how to word her explanations. "Red-headed fairies of Tokyo are not to be trusted, it seems."

Natsuki took a deep breath then exhaled. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, opening and closing her mouth several times trying to come up with a reply. "...Fine...whatever." She gave up and turned to her closet, pulling out some shorts and a tank top. She paused for a moment, "W-Would you also need...un-under...uh..." Natsuki blushed bright red. _'Why am I asking this?!'_

"Under...?" Shizuru tilted her head, a finger tapping her chin as if trying to decipher what Natsuki was saying, the teasing twinkle in her eyes saying otherwise though. "Do you mean undergarments, Natsuki-chin?"

"Yeah, that!" With a frustrated yell, Natsuki tossed the clothes to Shizuru and stomped out of the room. She paused, a blush still on her face, "Don't worry though. Those are new, I haven't worn them yet...so you can have them..."

What was she thinking?! She's giving her the new European piece!

"Ookini, Natsuki-chin. You're so kind." Shizuru said affectionately, blowing a kiss at the retreating girl. "I'll be sure to pay you back for these. Perhaps you can deduct it from my pay."

As soon as Natsuki was out of sight, Shizuru looked down at the clothes in her arms with a fond smile. "Hmm...she must be what they call a tsundere. How cute." Shizuru chuckled and went back to her room to go change.

After Natsuki's bath, she returned to her room. She picked up her controller and turned on her system, putting in a different game disc and laying back onto her bed.

"Ara, may I ask what is Natsuki-chin playing?" Shizuru asked, changed into the sleepwear Natsuki have lend her. She closed the door from her room and walked towards Natsuki. Shizuru didn't receive a reply at all, so she took a seat next to Natsuki, surprised she didn't receive a complaint either. Curiously, Shizuru glanced at the television, flinching in disgust as the scene shown a zombie being shot in the head.

"Biohazard." Natsuki mumbled calmly a little later as she pressed a few buttons, her character jumping out of the way to dodge a chainsaw from another zombie.

The two girls sat in silence as the only sound that filled the room was the zombies' groaning and gun shots from the game.

"Why did you move to Tokyo anyways?" Natsuki asked out of the blue, never taking her eyes off the screen. Shizuru looked at Natsuki, an eyebrow raised, "Natsuki-chin is curious about me?"

"A little..." Natsuki mumbled, cursing slightly as her character was knocked to the ground.

Shizuru tapped her chin with a finger and tilted her head, "I suppose it is because I want to go to Fuuka University and one of the easiest way would be to attend and graduate from Fuuka Academy."

This caused Natsuki to pause, her character then being brutally mutilated by the chainsaw wielding zombie—causing Shizuru to flinched in horror. "Fuuka Academy? You're attending there?"

"Yes, it will be my third year though. Oh! Your mother did told me you were also attending Fuuka Academy."

"...Fuuka...Academy..."

"Yes, let's try our best to get along since we'll be seeing more of each other either way." Shizuru chirped happily, a big smile on her face.

* * *

Natsuki groaned as she sat on her desk, the teacher droning on and on about a boring subject that Natsuki obviously did not really care about.

She knew school wouldn't be her haven away from that...that woman. But luckily even if she has to see that girl's face at school, it was a good thing they were in different grades. There was no way Natsuki would be able to bare dealing with her literally...24/7.

The boring teacher told everyone to pull out their textbook and turn to a page. With a bored sigh, Natsuki reached for the textbook in her bag.

She froze when her hand touched something.

Her face being drained of all color. Eyes widening in fear. Her body trembling and shivering in fear. In her bag, she felt something...

Something gooey.

Something...twitching.

Something that covered her hand now.

She couldn't move at all! Her body completely paralyzed with fear! Afraid to pull out her hand to see and confirm her suspicion. Her mind whirling in panic, unsure what to do. Screaming and yelling in the classroom sounded tempting...

"Kuga-san. Is something the matt-" The teacher's voice faded away. Natsuki looked up, seeing the teacher's shocked expression and followed his gaze to down to her bag.

Her arm was completely covered with the monstrous green glop! A horrible gurgling noise as it twitched and inched up, spreading more onto her arm.

Closer!

Closer and closer!

Until it reached her shoulder! Soon it spread out and suddenly Natsuki saw crimson red eyes staring back at her. She blinked, the glop now supporting Shizuru's face. "Natsuki-chin is so cute!" The Shizuru-glop monster stated before lunging forward and-

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Natsuki jerked up, face paled and covered in cold sweat. She clenched her blankets then threw it off her, inspecting her arms.

Oh god...it was just a nightmare. A terrible terrible nightmare...how frightening...

She heard the door creaked open, turning her eyes towards the direction before widening in horror.

"Natsuki-chin...why are you screaming at three in the morning? Did you have a nightmare?" Shizuru asked, yawning and rubbing her eye.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru with a horrified expression and opened her mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** Eh...this chapter felt a little short.

...Because it was...urgh!

Even though Natsuki doesn't want to admit it. She, herself, is also curious about Shizuru. But c'mon...I mean...who isn't?

Cough...Shizuru-glop dream was courtesy of a dream I had. My head likes thinking up weird things.

If you enjoyed the chapter, drop a review. Criticism and all that is loved.

And as always...random ideas is always always alwayssssss welcomed!

Next chapter!

Transfer student; Shizuru! Let the fangirls go crazy!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_** *sips tea directly from the kettle*

Why you elude me so, sleep?

Excuse any errors you will most likely encounter.

**_Disclaimers:_** ...Eh.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 5

* * *

The birds chirped, flying off to find food for their young. Squirrels chattering around; chasing each other in a friendly manner before trying to scamper away from playful dogs. The sun rising slowly from the horizon, signaling the day starting. Joggers coming out and greeting each other as they pass by. Many would say that today was a beautiful morning.

Too bad Kuga Natsuki isn't one of those people.

Before the alarm could even go off, a powerful hand slammed onto the unlucky thing, a loud cracking sound that signaled the demise of the poor contraption. A loud groan and soon enough wild messy hair, caused by tossing and turning, came into view—eyes red from lack of sleep.

Due to the nightmare and the shock, the poor Kuga was unable to go back to the dreamland. She had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, groaning about how this wasn't really happening. How this wasn't suppose to happen. How it wasn't suppose to end this way. Before she knew it, it was already time for her to get up and prepare for school.

Something that she was now starting to dread.

With a grunt, Natsuki sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. If she skipped, she'd never hear the end of it from her mother, her sister, her friends, and her teachers. Everyone was just against her...she can just tell...

So with a heavy sigh, she got up and quickly grabbed her school uniform and put it in a bag to change into later. After that she changed into her leather suit, quickly zipping it up.

Natsuki exited her own room, glancing momentarily at the door that also led to her new tormen-babysitter's room. She shook her head and descended downstairs, peeking into the kitchen to see her mother. Saeko was seated at the kitchen table, her arms splayed out and head resting face-down, possibly exhausted from pulling another all-nighter.

The younger Kuga shrugged, realizing she wasn't the only one that couldn't really sleep, albeit for completely different reasons. The smell of coffee caused her to perk up and she stared at her mother, watching for any sign of life.

None.

Good...for Natsuki, that is...

Silently, she snuck into the kitchen without making a sound and took a canteen. She filled the canteen all the way up, emptying the coffee pot then left through the kitchen door.

Her mother can make another pot.

Blowing the rising steam from the canteen, Natsuki slowly took a sip while heading to the garage to get her precious bike. Even though it would be way too early for Natsuki, she didn't care. She needed to go out for a ride, clear her head, empty her mind some more.

While she strolled out with her Ducati, she heard barking.

"Eh? Duran?" She turned her head towards the sound. _'Why does he sound so...panicked?'_

Soon enough the barking German Shepherd ran behind Natsuki letting out a pitiful whimper, looking up at his master with wide fearful eyes then bolted through the doggy door in the house. The biker stared back with an incredulous expression. What could have scared the huge, usually brave, dog?

She looked over the direction where her dog have ran from and her eyes almost felt like they had popped out of their sockets. There in the bushes was the frightening glop that Miyu have swept out of her room through the window! The horrible thing that had haunted her dreams!

It...looked as if it gotten bigger. With a twitch, and what Natsuki assumed was the front, turned towards Natsuki, a low grumbling sound can be heard.

Natsuki stared back before silently and quickly putting on her helmet then jumping on her Ducati, revving the engine and—like a bat in hell—bolted, popping a wheelie as she exited through the open gates.

"Ah...who would have thought, Natsuki would actually go to school early? Shizu-chan seems to be such a good influence on her." Saeko yawned tiredly at the door, her hair slightly messy, bags under her eyes, and a new pot of coffee in her hand. She looked down towards the bushes, staring at the glop of goo that crawled slowly towards her. Sipping the coffee directly from the pot she picked up the goo and cooed at it, taking it back with her to the kitchen.

"Of course it is thanks to you too, Senor Fluffikins the fifth!"

"Senor...Fluffikins...the fifth?" Miyu stood behind Saeko. An eyebrow raised on her otherwise blanked expression. "You...named it?"

Saeko turned her head to look back at Miyu, a tired teasing smile crossing her face—unfazed about the girl's sudden appearance. "Of course I named it, silly. Isn't he just the cutest?"

"...The fifth...?"

"Yeah...don't ask what happened to the previous four Senor Fluffikins." She said with a deadpanned expression, taking another sip directly from the pot of coffee with the goo in her other hand, purring contently... "Ah...nothing beats coffee directly from the pot...isn't that right, Senor Fluffikins the fifth?" She put down the coffee pot on the counter and tickled the goo. A happy churring sound emitting from it.

"Probably should get you back into the lab now."

Miyu shook her head. Crazy scientists...

* * *

"Haaaah..." with a loud thud, Natsuki's head landed on the desk, her cobalt-colored hair playing about. The coffee—and the shock—certainly woke her up for a bit. But after reaching the school, changing out of her leather, and just plain sitting there...she realized she absolutely had no energy whatsoever to deal with anything school related.

The classroom door slid open, but she didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. Heavy footsteps was the only information she needed to alert her who have enetered. "Kuga-san? You're...early." The sound of her teacher, Sakomizu, said in utter surprise.

"What, I can't be here early once in awhile?" Natsuki grumbled, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Sakomizu looked around, his afro swaying, as if looking for a camera to see if this was just some sort of candid camera prank. "Is the Obsidian Lord rising and the end of the world is nearing or something?" He asked, still a little shocked that the usual late student was actually here first.

"The what?"

"Nevermind...forget I said anything." Sakomizu shrugged, going back to the front of the room and sitting at the desk. He blinked, staring at Natsuki for a bit as if trying to see if it was some sort of an illusion. This caused the (usually late) student grumbled and muttered something under her breath.

"So...how are you?" The teacher said slowly.

"...Mreh."

"...I see."

Soon enough more students filed into the classroom, thankfully, breaking the extremely awkward silence. Because class haven't started just yet and Sakomizu actually entered to pick up a few things, he left the classroom to head back to the teachers' lounge, probably to share this new surprise with the other teachers.

"And...silence is broken..." Natsuki groaned as the classroom began to be filled with students; gossiping girls about fashion and boys in one corner, bragging boys about sports and girls in another.

Honestly...she didn't understand what was so great about getting together and talking about such pointless things. Perhaps it was mostly because none of topic anyone usually conversed about actually held any interest to her.

"-and then that episode when Natsume-"

Natsuki perked up. Hearing the a group of boys talking about the anime that was currently in season and that she was also following.

It was some anime that was about a high school girl that transferred into a new school that harbors a number of mysteries, involving both fellow students and staff. Very soon after arriving at the school, the main character finds herself bound to a sort of part-spiritual, part-mecha like creature, that can only be summoned and controlled by girls with a special mark.

Although it was pretty fanservice-y which was typical for a type of anime directed towards boys, Natsuki found it very interesting. Especially with one of the character known as Natsume. Dunno why...she just liked that character. Something about that lone wolf character that seemed to held some sort of angst.

She debated whether to go up and join the boys in their conversation, but shook her head banishing away that thought. No way...no matter how much she wanted to gush about that anime...there was no way she was going to do it with a bunch of guys in her class.

"Wow! Look at that girl!"

The squealing and clamoring of both girls and boys broke through Natsuki's train of thought and she turned her head to see all the students crowding the window, trying to get a view at outside.

"I never seen her before. Is she a transfer?" A guy wondered out loud.

Oh...it couldn't be...there was no way...

"Wow. She's so beautiful and elegant looking." One of the girls sighed dreamily.

Please...no. Don't let all this attention be because of-

"Whoa, man! Her chest is huge!" A boy drooled. A girl hit the back of his head, before looking back out the window. "Now that you mention it...I think her uniform look tight on her..."

Oh nooo...please don't...

Natsuki gulped before standing up on her desk, walking towards the windows and looking out, automatically reeling back from the sight. There walking with a crowd around her was Shizuru. A graceful smile plastered on her face, the uniform she was wearing was indeed obviously small causing her chest to be more noticed.

The cobalt-haired girl paused for a bit. Eyes twitching in irritation.

_'That's MY uniform!'_ This caused Natsuki to dash out of the classroom.

"Oh look, Suzushiro is at it again..." One of the boys commented.

Sure enough down at the school ground, a blonde girl with her chest up high with confidence started stomping towards the new transfer student, screaming about something and causing the crowd to dispel before forcibly dragging the other girl away. Everyone raised their eyebrows as they saw their classmate running through the front of the school ground where the new transferred student was just at. They watched as she looked around frantically and threw her head up high giving a frustrated groan.

In the student council room, the executive director known as loud mouth Suzushiro Haruka, slammed her palm down with a thundering thud, leaning in closely to Shizuru's face.

"Look, I don't care if you're a new student or not, but to come to school on your very first day wearing such a provocative outfit! Are you serious?!"

The Kyoto-ben girl only blinked, leaning back a bit as to gain some distance from the other girl. "Ara...Kannin na. But I do not understand what about my uniform in provocative, as you say."

"Your uniform is obviously way too small for you!" Haruka bellowed loudly, pointing at Shizuru.

Shizuru looked down at her uniform, a small gasp emitting from her mouth. "So it seems. Ookini for telling me that. I was wondering why it was so hard to breathe." She said, obviously teasing the other girl.

"Maa maa, Suzushiro-san. She's just a new student. She must have ordered the wrong size." Kanzaki Reito, president of the student council chuckled a little as he took a sip of tea.

"You moron! That's how it starts! An excuse of how a mistake in a uniform happened! Then slowly but surely little by little, she'll be wearing less and less, attracting boys leers and causing them to turn heads! Distracting them all from school!"

The president raised an eyebrow. "I...don't honestly see how that will happen..."

"You're just a guy! Of course you don't see how it happens. But when it does you'll be the first to be drooling after her!"

"Ara..." Shizuru sighed from her seat. The only reason why she was wearing this obviously small uniform was because when she had woken up, realizing she did not have a uniform, explained this to Saeko; which Saeko decided that the best solution was to just lend Shizuru one of Natsuki's uniform.

It was kind of small...

"Besides, don't you think it's highly suspicious that a third year is transferring to Fuuka now?" Haruka asked, staring accusingly at Shizuru as if she had committed some sort of heinous crime. Shizuru only replied by tilting her head and blinking. "Am I not allowed to mysteriously transfer into a prestigious school in my last year of high school?"

"H-Haruka-chan...I do also agree you're being a little too hard on her...we can just order a new set of uniform for her." A young mousy girl, Kikukawa Yukino spoke quietly, her eyes quickly going back to the laptop screen in front of her. Haruka looked at her long time friend then at the transfer student before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, I suppose I'll let you off the hook this time. But if I see you strutting around showing off "goods" or whatever they call it, you can be sure that I'll catch you and puni-"

A loud slam of the sliding door interrupted Haruka mid-rant and a blue blur ran past her, grabbing the transfer student and dragging her out the room before anyone could even blink or react. Haruka stood there, mouth gaping opened still staring at the spot where the transfer student sat. "What the-"

"Well...that was certainly interesting..." Reito said calmly, taking another sip of tea.

Through the hallways the two girls continued running, or more like Shizuru being dragged by Natsuki.

"Um...Natsuki-chin?" Shizuru said as she tried her best to keep up with the other girl's pace. Suddenly they stopped at an empty hallway and hands slammed against the wall, trapping Shizuru. "A-ah?" She looked at the younger girl who only glared at her with a ferocious look.

"Take that off."

"Huh?" Shizuru blinked as if hearing wrong. "Take off that uniform, dammit!" Natsuki said a little louder and clearer.

Again, Shizuru blinked before bringing a hand up to her cheek, her face putting on an innocent look. "Ara...so bold of you, Natsuki-chin...right at school too?" This caused the younger girl to pause for a moment, trying to register what Shizuru said. "Wait wha-" She froze, her face turning completely scarlet and she jumped back. "No! I didn't-I meant-My uniform, dammit! Why are you wearing my uniform?!"

"Sigh...if Natsuki-chin insists though..." Shizuru said softly, a teasing tone evident in her voice as she began un-doing the bow of the uniform and unbuttoning the jacket slowly.

"Wai-wai-wait!" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hands. "Just answer me first! Why are you even wearing my uniform anyways?!" She growled, her face close to Shizuru.

"It was your mother's suggestion." Shizuru stated calmly, not at all affected by the close proximity. "I have told you that all of my belongings were stolen from me right after I moved here. So I did not have a uniform. Your mother suggested I were to just borrow yours." Shizuru sighed.

"Of course, she probably did not considered the difficulties I would have with breathing..."

"Breathi-" Natsuki looked down to see the top of the jacket just barely able to contain the older girl's chest. She felt her left eye twitched with annoyance. "So-rry for being a smaller size!"

"I forgive you." The Kyoto-ben girl chuckled playfully before tapping Natsuki's forehead. "Perhaps we should head to class now. I would hate to be late on my first day here." She paused for a moment. A teasing smile gracing her lips. "And we also wouldn't want anyone seeing us in this position and spreading rumors now?"

This caused the young biker girl to raise an eyebrow. "Rumors? What do you mea-" She realized how she was trapping the Fujino between her arms, leaning in close to her. If anyone was to see they would have thought the two girls were kissing. She jumped back once again, the blood rushing to her face all the way to her neck. Even her ears was becoming flaming red!

"No! No no no no! I am NOT like that! No way!" Natsuki yelled stomping off quickly. She coughed and turned her head towards Shizuru, coughing and then grumbling slightly. "I-I guess I'll let you wear my uniform. But if you return it to me stretched out, you're in trouble, got it?"

"Yes yes." Shizuru blew a kiss towards Natsuki which only caused the other girl to turn even brighter red and quickly stomping off to her class.

Left alone in the hallway, Shizuru sighed. A hand going back to her cheek, her face turning slightly red. "Ara...that certainly was a close one. I almost thought I was going to kiss her. She's just too cute even with her temper..." Shaking her head, Shizuru turned and went off her way. "Now where is my classroom?"

* * *

Lunchtime! Everyone's' favorite time of school! A time for many to relax, converse with friends, and of course; refuel their energy. Of course one student don't really think of it that way. With a tired sigh, Natsuki headed towards the table where she could see her usual friends. Or "Those that don't really get on my nerves as much." as she would put it.

She took a seat next to Tokiha Mai. A busty first-year girl with fiery red hair. Seated next to the other side of Mai was a younger girl who was gobbling up everything in her bento, Minagi Mikoto, a student from the middle school division.

The oldest of the three took out her lunch, which consisted of a sandwich that was dripping with mayo.

"That's really a lewd sandwich you have there, Kuga." An annoying voice caused Natsuki to freeze from biting into her delicious lunch. "Should you really be talking, Yuuki?" She didn't bother to even look at the voice directed towards her.

The tree next to the table rustled for a bit and another red-head jumped down from it, taking a seat across from Natsuki, flashing the obvious expensive looking Rolex watch she had on her wrist. "I'm not the one eating a jizzed looking sandwich there." She said with a cat-like grin, staring at her nails, obviously using that as an excuse to show off the watch.

"Would you two stop? It haven't even been five minutes and you're already going to start a fight?!" Mai berated the two girls.

"Sorry, _moooom_." The two girls that were butting heads said in synch, Mai snorted at this and rolled her eyes before helping the younger girl next to her wipe her crumb covered face.

"That's a shiny watch you have there, Nao!" Mikoto said spewing crumbs about, Mai tsking at the spiky haired girl's bad etiquette while Nao only grinned back at her. "Of course. It was...a present." She said, pausing and gazing at the watch.

The cobalt-haired girl only deadpanned. "AKA she seduced some poor sucker and stole it from him."

"Of course not." Nao took some food from Mai's bento, the grin never leaving her face. "More like a her."

The other red-head glare turned into a shocked expression. "You seduced a woman?" Did not know the younger girl swung that way...

"Pfft, don't sound too surprised. I could if I wanted to. But no, this chick was just stupid enough to leave her belongings with me."

The emerald-eyed girl looked at Nao, feeling some sort of strange deja vu. "What was this...woman like?" Natsuki knew she would regret asking this.

"Oh, interested?" The middle-school red-head smirked, resting her elbows on the table, supporting her chin on her hands. "Have to say, she was a real beauty though. Golden chestnut hair, smoking body. Lovely Kyoto-ben. Most importantly those red enchanting eyes." Nao licked her lips.

"She certainly was a real looker, too bad she and I will never meet." She gazed at the watch with a fake dramatic sigh. "All I have left is this watch to remember her by."

Mai sighed, shaking her head. There wasn't a point to even bother with Nao anymore. No matter how many times she would scold the younger red-head, it was all in vain. Natsuki also sighed. For a completely different reason. _'Idiots...I'm surrounded by idiots...'_

"Ara...that's a beautiful watch you have there. I remember I had the same exact one." Nao stiffened up at the accented voice that reached her ears and slowly turned her head, smile twitching slightly. Behind her was Shizuru who was carrying a tray of food. A enchantingly dazzling smile gracing her face. The older girl tilted her head, staring at Nao for a bit. "You look familiar...have we met before?"

"Aaahhh...haah..."

"Whoa! It's the girl Nao was talking abo-" Nao's hand leaped forward and smacked over Mikoto's mouth, effectively silencing the hyper girl. She then looked back at Shizuru with a twitching smile. "Of course not. I'd remember a beauty like you!"

"Oh. Aren't you a flatterer? How cute."

Quickly Nao stood up, taking the watch off her wrist. "As a sign of our meeting, take this beautiful watch." She said placing the watch in Shizuru's hand. The ruby-eyed girl looked back at her with a a surprised expression. "Are you sure? It looks so expensive. I couldn't possibly accept this when I just met you."

"Call it a sign of a new-found friendship then!" Nao laughed.

Natsuki felt the need to slam her head on the table at the obvious display of idiocy before her.

"I couldn't thou-oh...this has the same engravings as my watch that I lost...how peculiar..." Shizuru looked at the watch closely.

"D-Does it? Because truthfully..."

_'Nao's going to tell the truth and turn herself in?!'_ Both Mai and Natsuki thought at the same time.

"I found this and was actually about to bring it to the police station. Help find the owner and all that...I guess it's your watch then! So you definitely should have it!"

"Oh, how kind of you!"

**Thud.**

Everyone looked at Natsuki who had slammed her head down at the table.

Shizuru blinked, before turning her eyes back to Nao, "Thank you again for finding my watch..." "Yuuki Nao." The older girl smiled, which she was returned with a shaky twitchy smile and a forced laugh.

"You're that new transfer student, aren't you? The third year, Fujino Shizuru?" Mai asked, coughing a little interrupting the two.

The Kyoto-ben girl took a seat next to Natsuki, much to the said girl's dismay. Natsuki grumbled, already finishing her sandwich and pulling out the bento box she brought also.

"Am I already that well known?"

"Of course. Transfer students are rare enough, but a third year transfer student that arrives with a uniform obviously a size smaller? A lot of talk there." Mai chuckled eying Shizuru. "Oh forgive me, forgot my manners. I'm Tokiha Mai. This is Minagi Mikoto." She said introducing herself and the younger girl whole was now finished with her bento and hungrily eying Mai's. She gestured towards Natsuki and Nao.

"You already know Nao here. And this is Nats-"

"Ah, I already know Natsuki-chin." Shizuru smiled causing the girl next to her to stiffen. Mai blinked and tilted her head, giving some of her food to the hungry middle school student next to her. "You know each other?"

"Of course, I am her ba-" A hand slapped itself on Shizuru's face, and Natsuki turned the older girl away from the table, whispering to her harshly. "Do NOT tell them about you being my babysitter, dammit. Understand?"

"Arara...kannin na, Natsuki-chin. No need to be so angry. Those creases on your forehead will get stuck."

"UNDERSTAND?" Natsuki whispered more loudly, pulling on Shizuru's collar causing her face to inch closer.

Shizuru sighed and nodded. "Understood."

Both girls turned back. The other girls looking at them with an amused and curious expression. "What were you saying, Fujino-senpai? Bay-?"

_'Oh shit...shit shit shit shit...what starts with ba?'_ "She's my...ba...ba..."

"Baaaaaa...est friend!" Shizuru finished, glomping her arms around Natsuki who only sat there frozen. "What?! I mean...uhh...yeah..." Natsuki sighed, giving up. Less embarrassing as introducing her as her babysitter...probably. Mai looked at the two girls quizzically. "Best friend? So...you guys knew each other from before?"

Luckily enough, Shizuru decided to answer, "Yes, since middle school. Of course I didn't went to Fuuka Academy then and had to move back to my hometown. But now that I am back I just can't wait to catch up with Natsuki-chin!" She cooed happily, hugging the stiff girl tightly. "Isn't that right, Na-tsu-ki-chin?" She whispered into the other girl's ear. Sounded pretty believable...

"R-r-right..."

"Haaah...so Kuga actually have someone that can stand her?" Nao teased with a grin.

The third-year student pouted a bit, hugging Natsuki even tighter, "Of course. Natsuki-chin is so cute." _'C-c-cute?!'_ This caused Natsuki to blush even redder if possible.

Everyone watched as they could literally see steam rising from the biker girl.

"...I think you broke her..."

"Oh...Natsuki-chin was always like that. Such a shy cute girl even back then. Always a crybaby too." Shizuru said dreamily. This snapped Natsuki to reality and she pushed the other girl away from her. "No I was not!"

"I...I can actually see that though..." Mai said, the other girls agreeing also.

Natsuki groaned and slammed her head right back on the table again.

She should have introduced her as a bodyguard instead...

* * *

**_Random Omake:_**

Natsuki took a bite out of the food in her bento, feeling eyes on her. She glanced up, flinching slightly as she saw Shizuru's staring hard at her. "W-what?" The younger girl asked annoyed. She was answered with a smile, "I want to try some of Natsuki-chin's lunch!"

"Whaaaa?"

The other girls seated on the table looked at each other. This wasn't going to end well...

"We are best friends, aren't we?" The chestnut-haired girl looked at Natsuki with wide pleading eyes.

"...F-fine..."

"Ookini! Natsuki-chin!" Shizuru poked a meatball with her chopstick and popped it in her mouth. She chewed once before freezing. Her face suddenly becoming pale. She quickly stood up from her seat and walked away from the table. The girls looking back at her retreating form.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow before popping some of the food in her mouth, chewing it normally. "What's with her?"

"She probably didn't like it..." Mikoto whispered quietly for Natsuki to not hear.

"Probably? Her face showed it! Of course I'd had mostly just spat that out in front of her if it were me..." Nao mumbled.

Mai sighed. Perhaps they should have warned Shizuru that Natsuki's meatballs were specially made with mayonnaise filling...

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** *throws confetti in the air* I'm honestly surprised at how many of you guys like my story...especially due to this being a "Outta my ass; making it up as I go along" story...

Shizuru with an obviously too small uniform that causes her chest to stand out more...

Do want... *drools then is shot several times*

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If it made you laugh, chuckled, or giggled...hell even like...a dry forced laugh! Leave a review. I love reading them...even if I don't really reply to them...I'm...I'm just horribly awkward like that. I do love your guys reviews, stroking my ego and all...ahem.

Oh...and this might sound also awkward and all...but please...only English. I-I-I don't know a lick of Spanish...and Google Translate is as helpful as Nagi actually giving answers. I'm certain that those that have left a review in Spanish liked my story...I think...?

N-no hablo...espanol... *sadawkwardface* *shifts eyes* ;_;

I don't know Spanish...and probably English too since my grammar is pretty crap...especially around this time of day...languages be damned!

Also yes, Reito is president. I can't see Haruka as anything except for bullhorn-I mean...head of security something...

So yeah. Leave a review or if you notice some sort of error, point it out! And future ideas are always loved, of course.

Now if you excuse me, my bed is seducing me.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** I...I tried to go to sleep early today...but ideas kept me up...again. *sadface*

Luckily I'm running out of ideas.

Wait...is that really a good thing?

Warning: Excuse any errors you will probably encounter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I did own Mai-Hime, the name would be changed to Shizuru-Hime.

And Shizuru would have a harem.

(Wait...she already does, doesn't she?)

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 6

* * *

School was over in a flash—thankfully, and Natsuki could not wait to quickly go to where she had hidden her precious bike and just drive away before any of those annoying boys or someone stopped her and possibly annoyed her even further with idle chit chat.

"Natsuki!"

Goddammit...

Perhaps Natsuki could pretend she did not hear her name being called just now...

"Natsuki! Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me!"

Just keep walking, Kuga...just keep walking. Just keep walking...walking...walking...

"Kuga Natsuki! You better turn around and answer me or I'll tell everyone about your collection of lin-"

"WHAT, Mai?!" Natsuki growled, her head whipping so fast that she instantly regretted that action, her neck cracking painfully. Mai only stared back with a smug expression, her hand on hip while another hand held a small bag that was tied cutely with a ribbon.

Her smug expression irked Natsuki even more. "So you can hear me..." Mai said almost victoriously.

The lone wolf only rolled her eyes at this and scoffed, rubbing her neck trying to ease the pain. "What do you want, Mai. I kinda wanna go home as soon as possible."

"To watch your ecchi anime?" Mai asked with a knowing smirk, causing Natsuki to sputter a bit. "Shaddup! It may be kinda on the ecchi side, but at least it has some good action scenes!"

The fiery-red haired girl shook her head, tossing the small bag she had in her hand towards Natsuki, which she expertly caught. "Can't even stay behind for little idle chatter with your friends? So cold..." Mai rubbed her arms, pretending to shiver. She was ignored as Natsuki just grunted, untying the little lacy ribbon that kept the bag secured. A slender eyebrow shot up before twitching slightly in irritation.

"Mai..."

"Yes?"

"What...the hell is this?" Natsuki pulled out a small cookie shaped as a person. Not just any person though, as far as one could see, the hair was colored with dark blue frostings, the eyes dotted with green. A small scowl etched onto the face. Mai only looked at the cookie then back at her grumpy friend. "Natsuki-cookie." She stated in a matter-a-fact tone.

The biker girl looked at the cookie, a scowl exactly like the one on her confectionery counter-part. She stared long and hard at the bag, which also contained many other Natsuki-cookies. "Why did you...I don't even...the hell, Mai?!" Natsuki was truly at a lost for words.

"For Home Econ, we had to bake cookies. I thought making typical round, stars, hearts, and all those other shapes would be boring." The younger girl mused to herself. "So I decided to just make some cookies shaped as us!" As if by magic, Mai pulled out several other small bags, each containing cookies shaped as different people. The bag as far as Natsuki could see contained the young hyper active cat girl, Mikoto, with her little cat like grin. There was also Nao who even had a bit of a chibi smirk just like the real thing. There was even Mai, although...

"The hell? Why does yours seem less cartoony?"

Sure enough the small sweet treat that was shaped as her younger, bustier friend was more detailed, from her hair, eyes, and even her bust. "I had some extra mix when I was making the Mai batch." The girl only said innocently.

"...Sure...right." Natsuki said with a deadpanned expression.

She turned and started walking, Mai following close by much to her irritation.

"Sigh, although some of the girls in my class decided to steal my idea." Mai sighed dramatically as if it was a seriously terrible ordeal. "Whoopie-doo. People making cookies of other people." Natsuki replied dryly.

"Maa maa, hello, Tokiha-han. Natsuki-chin. Going home already?" A familiar Kyoto-ben caused Natsuki to cringe. It seemed as though some higher being up there hated her or something.

Natsuki shakily turned facing towards the accented voice, only for her eyes to narrow down, her brows furrowing. Shizuru was standing there still wearing her (Natsuki's) small uniform, a dazzling enchanting smile gracing her face, many bundles of small bags tied with lacy ribbons tied on them held in her arms. A closer look revealed that what Shizuru held were little bags of cookies like Mai's, all filled with...

Shizuru-shaped cookies.

Indeed, over the 2 dozen bags of cookies that the chestnut-haired girl carried with filled with confectionery sweets shaped as her. Every single one different in style—some simple, some more detailed and complex.

"What...the..."

"Some of the younger students gave me these. I couldn't really decline..."

"So that's why the girls in my class were giggling." Mai mused to herself, inspecting some of the cookies. "Whoa...this batch here looks like it's from Shira-san from Class 1...didn't she won some cooking award?" She pouted, feeling as though her cookies were more inferior looking as she stared at the wonderfully artistic bundle of sweet treats.

Shizuru stared at the cookies Natsuki was holding. "Ara...did Tokiha-han baked those?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the cookie in Natsuki's hand. This caused the girl holding the cookie to shuffle nervously.

"Mm...yeah, I did. But they're nowhere compared to these cookies." Mai mumbled, taking one of the bags and staring at the little rubied gum-dropped eyed cookie. "Why are these shaped into holding roses in their mouths?"

The third-year only shrugged, her eyes still never wavering from the cookie. "Nonsense. It looks wonderful. Would it be alright if I may try one of your cookies, Tokiha-san?"

"Mm...sure. Only if I get to try some of these."

Shizuru nodded, her eyes leaving the biscuit for a moment to smile at Mai, handing the bags over to the younger girl to hold before walking towards Natsuki who was apparently frozen and unsure what to do.

The graceful Kyoto-ben girl stared at the cookie then at the person who was holding it and grinned, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. Leaning down towards the hand that was still holding the cookie, she bit the head of the cookie. This caused Natsuki to snapped back into reality, her hand pulling back quickly. Eyes widen as she then stared at the cookie that just had it's head bitten off.

"You bit my head!" Natsuki screamed in shock. This caused Shizuru to raise an elegant eyebrow and a teasing smile to tug at her lips. She tilted her head, staring at Natsuki innocently. "Would Natsuki-chin prefer I bit elsewhere?" she asked teasingly, Natsuki's face growing red with either embarrassment or anger...or maybe both. Shizuru reached her hand out and gently grabbed Natsuki's hand, pulling it close to her face before taking another bite of the cookie. Then another until there was only crumbs left around Natsuki's fingers. Ruby-red eyes glanced up quickly, another smirk appearing before she opened her mouth slightly and a tongue darted out, licking the remaining crumbs off the other girl's fingers.

"Oh fuck no!" Natsuki pulled her hand back as if she was just burned. Her face blazing red with embarrassment. Mai stood by the sideline, eating a Shizuru-cookie with wide eyes and a slight blush also on her face. "W-Wow..."

Shizuru stood straight up, her eyes gleaming with amusement, a hand on her cheek. "If Natsuki-chin would like. She can also eat me too then."

"As. Much. As. She. Likes."

Poor Natsuki looked ready to explode. She let out a short scream of frustration, chucking the rest of the Natsuki-cookies at Shizuru then quickly stomped away. Shizuru looked back at the fuming girl who was now already a good distance away from her. She pulled out another Natsuki-cookie and nibbled on it with a sigh. "Perhaps I overdid it with the teasing..."

"Maybe a little...but it was still funny..." Mai mumbled the next part very softly so Shizuru wouldn't hear. "...and kinda hot..."

* * *

_'Stupid Mai. Stupid babysitter. Stupid Mom. Stupid Alyssa. Stupid Moonlit and their stupid slow updates on the anime...' _Natsuki mumbled to herself as she threw her bag on the ground, her textbook splaying about out of the bag. She let out a sigh and put a disc in her DVD player, jumping back on her bed as the show started. The cobalt-haired quickly skipped the Opening, already creepily knowing the song by heart.

"Let's see if Natsume does anything awesome on this episode." She watched as the main character known as Mei started with the narration of what happened on the last episode of MEI-HiME. "Blah blah blah. School got attacked, Orphans causing havoc. Natsume saves the day like the goddamn hero she is." Natsuki said with an amusing smirk. Later enough her smirk turned into a scowl and her expression changed from amusement, to anger, to sadness, and just whatever other emotions the anime was causing her to have.

Then as it was getting real intense when one of the other main character Madoko, apparently caused Mei to lose her brother, lost it and was about to attack everyone when a giant purple hydra mecha deflected everything and started saving everyone's ass and actually beating up the others. Some drama stuff and then it ended.

"What?! No! No no no no! Who the hell was the last HiME?! I didn't get a good look at her. Goddammit! I gotta buy the next one?!" Loud angry curses streamed from her mouth as she grabbed the DVD case, hoping that perhaps there was more episodes. She stared in horror as she realized that it was indeed the last episode.

She flopped on her bed face-first. "My life sucks..."

"Perhaps if Natsuki-chin were to revolve her life around other things rather than anime, it wouldn't 'suck' so much, ne?"

Natsuki groaned. Was she not tortured enough already? "What do you want?" She didn't bother to hide her irritation and annoyance nor did she even bother to turn around from her bed to look at the other girl.

She didn't receive a reply, but then twitched when she suddenly felt a weight on one side of the bed. Peeking her head up, she saw Shizuru sitting on the edge of the bed, giving her a charming smile. "Just doing my job and watching you, Natsuki-chin." She then glanced at the television which was now just playing the Menu for the DvD. "MEI-HiME?" Her voice asked out with curiosity.

"Just an anime. I'm sure it wouldn't interest you..." Natsuki grunted, sitting up. She flinched back when she saw Shizuru staring at the screen with a very curious and interested look in her eyes.

"...Eh?" She snapped her fingers near the older girl's face not receiving any reaction.

"Oi...woman?"

"A-ara! Kannin na!" The Kyoto-ben snapped back into reality and looked at Natsuki, an excited gleam in her eyes. "C-Can I watch it?"

"Eh?"

Shizuru went back to staring at the screen, an excited childish look on her face. "I have never really watched any anime before. It always looked interesting to me, but my father would always worry about how it would...'rot my brains' as he would say." She chuckled softly.

The cobalt-haired girl stared at Shizuru for awhile. "Never watched..." Emerald eyes widen as the words processed into her head. "Damn! You're really missing out! Anime is awesome!" She quickly scrambled off her bed and took out the DVD, taking another DVD case and popping a different disc in.

"We can start with episode one!" Natsuki flopped back onto her bed taking a seat next to Shizuru. The older girl looking at the younger girl fondly and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ookini, Natsuki-chin. You're so sweet. Just like those Natsuki-cookies!"

"Oh god! Stop that!" Natsuki softly swatted her away, a blush on her face.

Soon the two girls sat in silence as the anime started. Down at the kitchen, Saeko stared at the kitchen stove for awhile. She hummed to herself for a bit, thinking long and hard about something apparently important. Miyu walked in, apron in hand as she was preparing to cook dinner. Her eyebrows raised on her otherwise blank face.

What was the head of the family doing staring at the stove so intensely? Oh please don't let her want to customize the stove again...Miyu did not honestly wanted the stove to compliment her cooking abilities and legs...again. Although it did not affect her personally. It was difficult to work when the stove kept trying to make idle conversation.

"Saeko-san...what are you do-"

"I think I'm going to take care of dinner tonight."

The apron dropped from Miyu's hand. For the first time in history, Miyu had a completely different expression.

The expression of horror.

"E-excuse me then. I shall warn-I mean...inform Alyssa-san and Natsuki-san then." With a quick bow, the usually calm and composed girl hurried out of the kitchen.

Saeko picked up the apron from the ground and put it on. With a confident smile, she rolled up her sleeves. "Cooking isn't all that hard. It's like science. Making stuff from other stuff..."

Miyu hurried quickly along the stairs, all grace and elegance absent as she stumbled into Alyssa's room. "Alyssa-san! Trouble!"

The young Kuga looked at Miyu from her desk where she was doing her homework, already feeling as though something amiss was going on and that something bad was going to happen due to the horror expression on the usually neutral girl. "D-Don't tell me...mother is..."

A grave nod from the cyan-haired girl and Alyssa jumped from her seat. A panicked look washing over her face. "Oh no! Prepare the escape route!" At young girl's command, Miyu nodded. She removed a carpet from the floor, revealing a hidden door. "Shall we also warn Natsuki-san?"

"Eh...sometimes sacrifices must be made..." Alyssa mumbled softly, opening the door and quickly descending down the stairs. "Call it payback for what happened last time." The robotic-like girl nodded again, following Alyssa and closing the door as soon as she descended down the stairs.

Back in the other room, Natsuki felt a chill down her spine. Glancing around quickly as if trying to pinpoint the reason for that shiver.

"Ara...Shizuka and Natsume really have a connection..." Shizuru mused causing Natsuki to snap her head back to the screen. Sure enough it was a scene where Shizuka holding Natsume's hair and letting it fall from her fingers. Natsuki couldn't help, but blush at the scene. "T-They're just best friends."

Shizuru hummed softly to herself. "They seem more than that..." She teased softly. "Ara...first a kissing scene between Mei and Madoko, and now this...I question what sort of genre you are into, Natsuki-chin."

"It's the action! I'm in it for the action!"

"Certainly is a lot of 'action'..." Shizuru smiled, "But it really is interesting...are all anime like this?"

Natsuki crossed her legs, her hands on her ankles. "There's a lot of different types actually. Depends on what genre you're into. Like Action. Adventure. Horror. Comedy. Romance." She stated, counting off the genres with her fingers. Her face visibly showing a tad bit of irritation at the mention of Romance. "But yeah. There's over hundreds, no thousands! Maybe even millions of different anime!"

Ruby colored eyed stared into Emerald. A look of awes and amazement. "R-really?"

The anime-lover couldn't help but grinned, never had she really met someone who actually seemed to take an interest in anime. "Yeah. I have some other anime we can watch after we finish this series if you want!" Those ruby eyes seemed to lit up with much happiness and Natsuki couldn't help but blush.

Why did she blush? She didn't know...

Shaking her head in hopes to hide the blush, she popped the next disc in for the next episode. She sat back next to the Kyoto-ben, musing about how she suddenly became really comfortable with her. Anime sure to bring people together...

"Want a bite of me?" Shizuru asked out of the blue after a bit of silence saved for the anime playing. Natsuki choked, her face turning red once again. "W-what?!"

"Shizuru-cookie? Want a bite?" This time, Shizuru asked more innocently offering up the small bag that contained the Shizuru-shaped treats. "O-Oh..." With a shaky hand, Natsuki reached over and grabbed one, pulling back quickly and munching on the legs first.

She glanced at Shizuru who was giving her a smirk. Oh...she did not like that look...

"So...Natsuki-chin is the type that can't wait to get to the bottom first?"

Natsuki spitted out the cookie, crumbs covering around her face. "Woman!" The chestnut-haired girl looked at the cobalt-haired girl pointedly. "Shi-zu-ru."

"Hah?"

"Natsuki-chin shouldn't be so rude and call me woman. I do have a name."

The biker looked at the chestnut-haired girl, letting out a slight sigh of frustration. "S-Shizuru..." Shizuru blinked at the lack of any honorifics, but shrugged it off. She liked the sound of Natsuki saying her name. It certainly felt nice, it caused a strange fluttering in her chest. "Now was that so bad, Natsuki-chin?" She asked as she picked some crumbs off the other girl's face, licking it off her fingers.

The girl only looked down, a flaming red blush covering her entire face. She replied with a mumble. "o...fics..." Shizuru tilted her head, scooting a little closer to Natsuki. "Kannin na. I did not get that. What did you say?"

Natsuki looked up and Shizuru had to suppress a squeal of delight. That adorable blush and nervous look on Natsuki as she darted left to right. Oh this wasn't good for Shizuru's heart...

"D-don't use honorifics with me...I don't like it..."

Ruby eyes blinked. Once. twice. Thrice.

"Ara...Na...tsuki?" She said softly, she always did loved the feel on how Natsuki's name rolled off her tongue. Saying it without the honorifics felt...different. More...pleasant.

Of course, Natsuki was resembling a red tomato now. _'Oh god...what am I thinking...why do I feel so embarrassed? I usually have people call me without honorifics! Why do I feel so weird just because she's saying my name...without honorifics...with that really nice accent...what the fuck am I thinking?!' _The two girls sat on the bed in a slight awkward silence, the only thing breaking it was the sound of the anime currently playing.

It was at that moment, Natsuki's mother popped her head in, a cheerful smile on her face—thankfully breaking the awkward tension. "Na-tsu-ki! I'm making dinner tonight, so come downstairs soon!" Natsuki suddenly paled at this, staring in horror at her mother. "Sigh...really though. Alyssa should have told me earlier that she was staying over a friend's house. Instead of calling last minute...although I was sure she was home earlier..." Saeko shrugged, leaving the room.

"Oh god..." Green emerald eyes widen in fear. "We're gonna die..." Red ruby eyes blinked in confusion.

"Is...your mother not a very good cook...?"

The young Kuga stood up from her bed, walking slowly. "Not a very good cook is an understatement...we're gonna be poisoned..."

Shizuru stood up, following Natsuki. "Ara...it can't be that bad..."

* * *

**Wee woo wee woo wee woo!**

An ambulance swerved and drove past the neighborhood. Sirens wailing loudly to signal that this was an emergency and everyone needs to move the hell out of the way. It droved right straight towards the Kuga household. Then made a turn around the corner.

Saeko looked up through the window as the ambulance drove by. "Oh my...I hope no one is hurt." She then looked back at the dinner she proudly worked hard on. "Ah...I hope Natsuki and Shizuru like the meal!"

With a happy hum, she set up the dinner table and called for her daughter and her babysitter to come downstairs.

* * *

**_Author's Blabbering:_** *glances left then right*

...I'm losing it. Slowly, but surely...

*sighs and sips tea* Everyday when I'm thinking of this story...I'm not thinking on how to further their relationship.

I'm thinking on how shall Shizuru torment Natsuki...

I'm a terrible person. Pfft.

The idea of Natsuki and Shizuru bonding over anime...sounds like a dream to me. *shot*

Also in case you have yet to noticed...Moonlit? Sunrise?

Mei? Mai? Shizuka? Shizuru?

Bahaha...I needed an anime for Natsuki to fangasm over...and what other anime could I choose besides Mai-Hime? (I could have used Fairy Tail. But I'll save that for another time...) The name change was just for fun.

And yes...Saeko is a deadly cook. Everything she creates becomes deadly...*coughs*Senor Fluffikins the Fifth*cough*

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ Don't kill me. I still have so much games to play.

Apologies for the slow update. Inspiration took awhile to hit me like a cattle truck with a bomb strapped to it.

Warning: Crap Grammar and spelling mistakes. Read at your own risk.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really wished I did.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 7

* * *

"Nngk...uhn..." A soft whimper was emmitted from the shaking and trembling curled up figure on the bed. Natsuki seated at the edge of the bed, rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

"_'Ara, It won't be that bad' _she says. _'One shouldn't be so picky.'_ she says _'I am sure you are just overreacting.' _...what now?" The younger girl mimicked the Kyoto accent with a smug expression while taking another bite of her sandwich—mayonnaise dripping slightly. She was only answered with a pained groan from the curled up figure next to her. "Please don't eat that near me...I feel as though I am going to get even sicker..."

Natsuki only ignored the pained plead as she continue eating the fatty calories filled sandwich, "I warned you, but you didn't listen to me. You have no one to blame, but yourself." She chuckled as she thought back just a few hours ago that caused exactly this event...

_**Flashback: A few hours ago**_

The younger Kuga eyes flickered around, as if trying to find an escape route...or perhaps some sort of solution in this predicament. She sat at the dinner table, Shizuru taking a seat next to her. Eyes glanced at the kitchen way. Nope...way too far from her position to sneak out without being noticed. Emeralds then flickered to the window. Perhaps...she could just rush, open the window, jump out, then escape like her life depended on it. Because honestly it did...

She flinched when her mother placed the plate in front of her.

Crap! She was too late! She was out of time! No way too escape now!

Looking down at her latest tormenter, she let out a gulp. Brows furrowed down, eyes narrowing. Before her, was a plate of what seemed to be some sort of safe looking pasta dish. It wasn't burnt black, nor gooey greenish blue this time so that was a good sign. But still...better be safe than sorry. The young biker girl glanced around once again, surveying her surrounding as her brain tried to formulate a plan. Gears grinding furiously. A movement in the corner of her eyes and she inwardly grinned, a lightbulb lighting up over her head.

Perfect!

Natsuki took a deep breath before letting out a shout, pointing out at the window. "Whoa! Mom! Is that a...uhmm...MBF-P02?!"

Her mother twitched at this, a look of anger flashing by her face. "What?! That pathetic model that I can probably make better if I were directing that series?! Where?!" Saeko pressed her face up the window glancing left and right, grumbling about the lack of creativity in designs—eyes scanning for the giant mecha. The moment the other pairs of emerald green eyes was no longer upon her, Natsuki raised her arm and with a silent battlecry, she smacked the pasta into the air and right into Duran's bowl! The large dog padded forward when he noticed something filling his bowl, he sniffed at the content then whimpered, looking back at his master with an expression that can be easily identified as _'Why would you even do that to me?'_

The cobalt girl grinned triumphantly, her eyes flickering to the side seeing crimson eyes staring back at her with amusement. She turned her head at the other girl seated next to her and mouthed _'Your funeral...' _This only caused the Kyoto-ben girl the blink in confusion.

"I don't see anything..." Saeko sighed, walking back and taking a seat across from her daughter. She blinked a bit, staring at the empty plate in front of her grinning daughter. "Oh, Natsuki. You already finished?" Her daughter only coughed, standing up from her seat. "Yeah. Thanks for dinner, mom. I'm going back upstairs." With hurried pace, Natsuki rushed back upstairs.

Shizuru watched at Natsuki retreating form then at Saeko, flinching slightly at the burning expecting gaze. _'Well...this is a tad awkward now...' _Shizuru thought to herself as she fidget at her seat, staring at the plate before her. The younger girl's display certainly was...interesting. But the meal before her couldn't be that bad, could it?

Crimson eyes looked back up, watching as the older Kuga taking her fork and eating some of the pasta. _'Seems safe enough...Natsuki was probably overreacting.'_ She thought to herself, deciding that Natsuki was just being paranoid. Shizuru grabbed her fork, scooping up some of the pasta and bringing it to her lips...

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Does all the Kuga have a skewered sense of taste?" Shizuru wondered aloud, her stomach tightening up in pain again, causing her to let out another groan.

Natsuki only raised an eyebrow, licking up the dripping mayonnaise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh...nothing...nothing...ah..." Another pain shot through Shizuru and a hand covered her mouth, her other arm squeezing around her stomach to calm the bubbling feeling that wanted to erupt. (Literally) The girl seated at the edge of the bed only glanced at the other with pity. "Jeez. You're just so useless. What kind of bodyguard are you suppose to be if you get sick?" A free hand went into her pocket, pulling out a small pill case. She tossed it at Shizuru, the case landing on top of the pillow just above chestnut hair splayed about. Natsuki stood up and walked back to her room. "Take two every four hours if the pain continues."

As she reached the door, she glanced back at the unmoving girl then sighed before closing the door behind her.

"Ara...bodyguard, eh?" Shizuru grumbled softly, eyes closed and her hand reaching up over her head, grabbing the pill case. She slowly sat up, wincing as another shot of pain stabbed her stomach. Hands trembled as she opened the pill case and shook two small pill capsule out. For a moment the idea to possibly take...hmm...ten more...crossed her mind. ODing seemed like the perfect solution.

She shook that thought out of her mind and popped those two capsules into her mouth before flopping back onto the bed. Now to wait for it to take effe-oh...it's already dissipating...

She held the case close to her face—eyes squinting slightly—trying to read the small labels.

"Kuga's Productions?"

Saeko also made medicine? That was...not very reassuring... _'Am I going to grow an extra limb?' _Shizuru sighed. She already had enough of 'Kuga's Productions' now...

* * *

"Warf...arf..."

A soft damp muzzle poked at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Ara...no, Taiyaki Man-han. I had enough red bean taiyaki. Please give me chocolate..." The sleeping woman murmured softly. She snuggled deeper into the soft pillow her head was resting upon, golden chestnut colored haired spread about.

Duran tilted his furry head to the side. A small whine emitting from his throat. Realizing ordinary methods would not awaken the slumbering woman, the dog hesitantly backed up from the bed until he was just a few feet away from it. His tongue hanging out and tail slowly wagging and he struck!

"Woof!"

**Flomp!**

"Kyaaah!" Shizuru jolted up from her slumber in surprise. Her eyes opening then widening in fear as they made eye contact with the giant German Shepard that was standing over her. A tongue slipped out and began assaulting her face. "Ah! No! Down, Duran-chin! I'm not your breakfast! Please stop sampling me!" Shizuru half cried with a giggle as she try to fight off the tickling tongue.

After a few moments of struggling and giggling, Shizuru was finally able to push the dog off her. She rubbed the eyes and took a deep breath, glancing at the small clock on her nightstand. "9:36." It was a weekend so thankfully there wasn't any school today, she certainly lucked out with transferring on a Friday. Maybe that's where all her luck went to. It was still a little odd she had woken up later than she usually would have, being an early riser and such.

Must have been those medicine she took...

Her brows furrowed. Definitely making a mental note not to take anything that was Kuga created from now on...

Another whine broke through her train of though and she glanced at the side of the bed to see Duran resting his head on the bed. A leash in his mouth. Wait...how did he even get in here in the first place? Shizuru looked at the opened door that led to the hallway. Strange...she could have sworn that she did closed and locked the door before she went to bed...either she must have neglected to securely close the door and locked it...or Duran somehow unlocked the door and opened it himself.

Of course not. That's silly. Duran is a smart dog...but even that is a little too mu-

"Raaarwoof!" Duran let out a playful growling bark, throwing his head to the side and releasing the leash in his mouth so it would land right on Shizuru's lap. She stared down at the leash then at the dog. "Kannin na, Duran-Chin. I am Natsuki's babysitter. Not your walker."

The dog sat down, his big brown eyes staring at Shizuru's burgundy red eyes. Then he threw his head back, opened his mouth, and let out a loud whiny howl. "Aroooooooo!"

"A-ah! Sh, Duran-chin. No no."

"Rooooooo, arooo roo rooooooooawf!"

**Slam.**

"What the hell? Shut up, Duran!" The annoyed husky voice yelled out. Shizuru blinked, staring at the owner of the voice, an amused smile appearing on her face. Oooh...Natsuki was making this so easy for her...

"Ara, Natsuki...that is indeed a very daring piece you wear to sleep."

The girl replied with furrowed eyebrows, trying to process the meaning with her slightly still hazy and annoyed mind. Her head slowly lowered down. Then eyes widened in realization and a huge blush covering her face. She just realized that out of all the things she chose to wear to sleep last night was the light blue see-through silk nightie with her lacy black panties completely visible.

"Are those what some would call Battle Panties?"

Natsuki only replied by letting out a stream of colorful words. She quickly stomped back into her room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Shizuru stared back at the shut door then at Duran who was laying his head back on the edge of the bed, still staring up at the girl expectantly, waiting for his walk. "Is she always so easily embarrassed, Duran-chin?"

"Arooo..."

She giggled before grabbing hold of the lease that was still on her lap. "Alright, boy. Why don't I bring you to Saeko-han and see if I can walk you, hm?" The dog perked up happily, bouncing backwards with his tail wagging before padding around in circle and running out the open door that led to the hallway.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Miyu was surveying last night battlefield. So far the stove and oven seems to be working fine. Not much damage was done with the microwave. She opened the fridge, peeking over at the empty racks. "...How are we out of eggs?" Miyu wondered out loud, certain that she have just bought 6 dozen eggs just yesterday...

"Slow down, Duran-chin!" Duran skidded into the kitchen with Shizuru dragged close by, holding the lease close to her. "Ara...good morning, Miyu-han."

"You're still alive? Miyu asked referring to Shizuru's survival of Saeko's deadly cooking last night.

"Ah...yes. It was a bit touch and go there...but I managed to survive..."

"You are a brave woman..."

"Ara...or perhaps just stupid..." Shizuru mumbled with a sigh.

Duran pawed at Shizuru's leg before letting out another whine. "Oh yes, I was going to ask Saeko-han if it was alright I take Duran-chin out for a walk."

The cyan-haired girl only nodded in reply. "Usually Duran would be fine on his own, but if he wants you to walk him then it should be fine." She glanced back at the fridge then at Shizuru. "And while you are at it. Would you mind going grocery shopping too?"

The young Fujino smiled. "I suppose it won't be too much of a problem."

Natsuki took that moment to enter the kitchen, dressed in a plain white tee and blue denim shorts. The blue-haired walked right past Shizuru and Miyu, heading straight for the fridge. She opened the fridge and her eyes narrowed with confusion. "Eh? Where's the milk?"

"We are out, Natsuki-san." Miyu stated with a matter-a-fact tone.

"Okay...what about the Orange juice?"

"Also out."

"Apple juice?"

"No more."

"Cranberry juice."

"Is out."

"Grape juice."

"Alyssa-san drank the last cup."

"Mayonnaise juice?!" Natsuki was feeling a bit desperate now. Miyu only stared back at Natsuki's outburst. "...That doesn't exist."

"I would certainly hope so...that doesn't sound very tasty..." Shizuru said, her face paling a tad bit just the thought of that fatty condiment being served as a sort of drink. Emerald eyes glared at Crimson's then at the robotic girl. "Why are we almost out of everything?"

"Your mother." Miyu only answered. "Crap...oh yeah...and I used up the rest of the mayonnaise for that sandwich last night..." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head and mentally cursing her mother's inability to properly read a cookbook correctly. She can read formulas of chemicals and atoms, yet she can't read how much olive oil to put in a dish...

"So when you going shopping, Miyu?"

Miyu gestured towards Shizuru. "Shizuru will take care of the shopping for today. It is probably best for you to also accompany her."

"...Hah? Why?" Green eyes twitched slightly in annoyance at the thought of doing such a boring and troublesome chore.

The cyan-haired babysitter only held up a finger, "One, she is also going out walking YOUR dog. Two, I am 93.71% sure she will avoid buying you your mayonnaise, due to her previous traumatic experience with said condiments." She flipped another finger up as she spoke of the second reason and paused for a moment. "And three..." Another finger went up. "I am 100% certain you do not want to stay around for the afternoon."

"...Why?" The robotic-like girl's calculations were never wrong...but why would Natsuki spend her weekend shopping when she could be doing more important things. Like watching anime, reading manga, playing games, or surfing the internet? The sound of the doorbell chimed and Miyu looked up. "Ah...it seems Maria-san is here for Alyssa's tutoring."

...Oh.

"Bye." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and bolted out the back door. Duran following by quickly.

* * *

"I don't believe it. My mom actually hired Ms. Gracebutt?" Natsuki grumbled while grinding her teeth. "Sucks to be Alyssa." She watched as Shizuru tried to keep up with Duran's pace. "Ara...Gracebutt? That is certainly an interesting pet-name you came up with." Duran sniffed around, pawing at the ground and leaving his scent here and there.

"She freakin scary..." Natsuki shivered as she remembered those harsh strict eyes glaring down at her. It was like a Kuga glare...with more intimidation mixed into it. Perhaps it was just the age. "So what do we have to buy?" The cobalt-haired girl strolled alongside with Shizuru who was struggling slightly to keep the big dog at bay. The brunette took out a slip of paper Miyu have given to her right before they left and unfolded it. "Hmm...milk, eggs, tofu, pork..."

"Mayonnaise." Natsuki added causing Shizuru to chuckle and replied with a "We'll see..."

"We'll see? What's that suppose to mean?"

"We. Will. See."

The strong smell of fish filled the air as the two girls walked by a warehouse. Past that was the shopping district which was currently a little bit crowded. Several kids ran towards them before crowding around Duran. All giggling and squealing slightly as they petted the big obedient dog. "Duran!" A small girl giggled, throwing her little arms around the big dog's furry head. Duran replied by giving the girl a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Popular as ever, aren't you Duran?" Natsuki grinned as many kids crowded the big dog. She bent down and unhooked the lease from the dog's collar, earning a questionable look from the brunette.

"Alrighty, Duran. Watch those brats and make sure they don't get into trouble." Duran barked in reply and padded off with the little girl on his back and the other small children following. Soon the dog and children disappeared into the crowd.

"...Is that really safe...and allowed?" Shizuru asked with a slightly confused expression. Natsuki only shrugged. "Usually...no. But Duran's a special exception. Anyways let's go shopping now."

The two girls walked down the shopping district, browsing by at every stall and buying the items on the list. They stopped by at a small stand that was doing a lottery and decided to try their luck. Natsuki went first, churning the crank quickly. Out popped a copper colored ball, landing in the tray with a tink. The assistant waved the hand-bell, the clanging sound echoing loudly. "Congratulations! 6th prize! A free packet of tissue!"

"Oh...wooo...tissues..." Natsuki cheered with as much enthusiasm as a zombie. "At least it is something." Shizuru smiled, her hand slowly turning the crank. A few seconds later a small golden ball popped out and landed in the tray. The attendant gave Shizuru a large grin and waved the hand-bell with much enthusiasm. "Grand-prize! Congratulations! You win two VIP passes to the opening of Fun Times Amusement park!"

"Oh...can't I get the kotatsu inst-"

Natsuki pulled Shizuru by the collar and hissed in her ear, "What are you doing?! Who trades a grand-prize for a damn table?" The girl only pouted in reply trying to tug her collar out of the grip of the younger girl. "I always wanted a kotatsu..."

"Shut up and just take the prize."

Shizuru sighed and took the two tickets from the attendant and the two girls strolled off. "Ara...if Natsuki wanted to go on a date with me so badly, she could have just said so..."

This caused the green-eyed girl to blush bright red and almost trip. "W-w-what?!" This only put a smile on the Fujino's face. "Why else would Natsuki want me to take these VIP passes so badly?" She asked innocently.

"No! It's just that what sort of idiot would trade a grand-prize for a table?!"

"Hmm...so Natsuki does not really care about the amusement park?"

The bluenette controlled her emotions and coughed, a scowl crossing her face. "You can invite whoever you want. It doesn't matter to me." She grumbled, quickening her pace and looking ahead. Shizuru hummed, holding the passes close to her face. "So I can invite whoever I want?" She looked ahead also as if deep in thought of who to invite. Not that it mattered to Natsuki. She definitely did not want to go. It wasn't like she was expecting the older girl to invite her. Nope. Not at all!

"Hm! Alright then, I shall invite Natsuki!"

"H-huh?" Natsuki snapped her head towards the smiling brunette. "Natsuki had this pouty expression. So I assumed she wanted to come along?"

The caused the biker to turn her head away, avoiding eye contact with the Kyoto-ben girl. She crossed her arms and grunted, trying to hide her happiness with the look of indifference. The pink hue betraying her expression. "Since you probably won't take no for an answer, I guess I don't have much choice..."

She received a giggle from Shizuru. "Alright then. It. Is. A. Date."

A da-

Luckily, Natsuki stopped herself from stumbling over and tripping again which would have probably further her embarrassment. She cleared her throat, trying to hide the pink hue that crossed her face. "Geez...stop teasing..."

"Mou...Kannin na, Natsuki. You're just so cute when you get all pouty."

"Dammit, let's just buy the rest of the stuff, okay?!"

"Alright alright. Next up is tofu."

The two girls walked by a stand. Natsuki reached over the grab a pack of tofu, only to be stopped by Shizuru. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as the other girl shook her head and then walked past the stand. "What're you doing? The tofu is here, ain't it? Why can't we buy it here?" The young Kuga asked with impatience, wanting to be done and over with.

"Natsuki...they don't have silken tofu. Only firm." The crimson eyed beauty only said as she continued her pace.

"What's the difference? They're still tofu."

"Let us just go to the next stall and see if they have any silken tofu there." Shizuru sighed. Even if Natsuki did not want to admit it...or probably didn't know herself, but she had no knowledge of cooking just like her mother...

The cobalt-haired girl pouted, grumbling about how boring this was becoming. Shizuru looked at her sympathetically and sighed, glancing at a nearby stall that wasn't very crowded. It seemed to sell used games and other electronics. "How about I go and buy the silken tofu and you can just meet me at that store over there." She smiled as she watched those emerald eyes followed where her finger was pointing towards then sparkled with happiness.

"Ah...alright then. Just don't take too long, okay?"

"Yes yes. You be sure to behave now." With a wink, Shizuru walked off—grinning to herself as she heard the husky voice grumbled in annoyance about being treated like a child.

As soon as Shizuru left her sight, Natsuki wandered into the small stall, staring at the shelves of games that was on display. She picked on up and turned it around, reading the back of the game, then putting it back on the shelf. The game-lover repeated this process—making a mental note which game she would get later on, or looking it up online. The only sound was the salesperson snoring softly at the counter and a commercial of a game playing on a small television. Way to sell it, buddy...

A finger tapped on Natsuki's shoulder trying to get her attention as she was reading the back of the an arcade fighting game. She waved the finger away, her eyes never leaving the back of the box. The finger continued to tap on her shoulder, which was beginning to irk Natsuki now. Annoyed, Natsuki growled, her eyes still not leaving the box. "Look, man. I'm just browsing. I'm not gonna steal anything, alri-"

Suddenly strong arms took a hold of Natsuki and a rag clasped over her mouth. She gasped and struggled, trying to escape the hold from her perpetrator. Then she felt drowsy, her eyes feeling heavy. Slowly her struggling began to cease as her eyelids lowered, the last thing she saw was the salesperson still snoozing at the counter. A bit of drool dripping from his chin. Her last incoherent thought before she blacked out...

_'That lazy fucker...'_

* * *

_**Author's Blabbering:**_ Omg. Suspense! Oh wait...it's probably just gas...

Again, I apologize for the "late compared to my other chapters" update. But yeah. I was actually planning on taking a bit of a break for maybe...3 months? Just to get some new ideas.

As an apology, have a bonus story.

_Please note that this has absolutely nothing to do with the Babysitter Story. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Bonus Story:**_

The night stilled with silence. Not a single soul awake nor out the street. A house in the quiet dark neighborhood stands, creaking silently. In the house is filled with darkness, soft breathing is heard in one of the rooms. On the bed lays a figure, covered with warm blankets to protect one from the chilling night. Soft breathing indicating the slumber of the figure.

Suddenly the blanket was yanked off and bleary dark eyes opens wide. Trying to blink away the sleepiness, the person sat up and looked forward at whoever dares to awaken her from sweet slumber. Dark eyes blinked at crimson eyes. "The hell? Shizuru?"

"Ara, Whitey-han. Good, you're awake." Shizuru chirped happily at the drowsy procrastinator.

The sleepy writer rubs her sleepy blurry eyes with her palm, "Of course I'm awake, dammit. What do you want? I finally sleep early and you wake me up at..." Black colored eyes glances at the digital clock that sat on her desk next to her bed, "...freakin four in the morning?"

The crimson eyed character smiled sweetly. "I woke you up so you can finish the next chapter of Babysitter!"

"..." Blank eyes stares at Shizuru. "...What?"

"You need to hurry up and write the next chapter!" The chestnut-haired girl exclaims excitedly.

The writer sighs and squeezes the bridge of her nose, rubbing her eyes as she does so. "Look...I love you and all...but I won't be working on the next chapter for awhile now. I'm taking a three months break. So waking me up at like...four in the morning ain't gonna motivate me to write the next chapter anytime soon." With a yawn, she gripped the blanket and pulled it over her body. "Now goodni-"

Before the final word left her lips, her blankets was sliced to ribbons and the blade of the Naginata pointed right at her throat. She blinked, looking down at the glinting blade that barely made contact with her skin then looked back up at the mischievous red eyes. "Do you really want to disappoint the fans, Whitey-han?"

"I-I have fans?" The writer squeaked nervously.

"Not really. The story does."

"...Owch...there goes my ego..."

Shizuru smiles charismatically. A smile that causes White to shrink back with a blush. "Now it is time to get up and finish up the next chapter. I would love to see how I tease my Natsuki." The writer only blinked, sweating nervously. "Ah...can't I do it next wee-" the blade pressed a little closer causing the writer to yelp softly, "-eep!"

"Ara...we can't really have you procrastinating for too long, Whitey-han..." Shizuru tutted as if scolding a young child. "Because once you take a break for too long, one month would turn into two. Then three. Then a year. Until you completely forget about the story."

"Ehehe...I guess that does happens on occasions..."

"So be a good Writer and finish up the story now, Whitey-han. Or else you just may...lose your head..." Red eyes glint deviously, her fingers curling around the handle of the Naginata. The writer only replies by whimpering softly. "Any problems with that, Writer-han?"

Dark colored eyes look up at red eyes, brows furrowed slightly, lips pressed into a thin line, sweat dripping down her forehead. "I'm...I'm honestly not sure whether I should be incredibly scared or incredibly aroused at the moment..."

A smirk tugs at the Kyoto-ben woman's lips at this. "It's okay to be both. And ookini." Then she swung the Naginata.

"Uwaahhh!"

Dark colored eyes opened wide and body shot up on the bed. Fists gripping the blankets until knuckles turns white. She glances left and right fearfully. Then she looked at the clock besides her bed.

6:18 AM...

It was early morning. The morning light barely shining through the window. Birds chirping softly. She sighed and laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Was that a nightmare...or a wet dream. I can't even tell anymore..." She mumbles tiredly. "No more listening to Katakoi Enka before bed..." She turns her head slightly to stare at her laptop for a while. "..." The tired writer got off her bed, scratching her black messy bedhead and sat down in front of her laptop, opening it up. "Might as well work on the next chapter..." She mumbled softly to herself.

Outside on the roof stood two figures. One of them smirks playfully while the other frowns disapprovingly. "Was doing that really necessary, Shizuru?" The frowning girl asked. The girl in question only smiled, wrapping her arms around the other and nuzzling into the pale neck causing the girl in her arms to blush. "Of course, Natsuki...you know how lazy Whitey-han gets."

Natsuki struggles slightly for a moment, before giving up and relaxing in the older woman's embrace. "There's a lot of other writers we could harass to finish their stories..." She mumbles with a sigh.

"Ara...does Natsuki not like Whitey-han?"

"I-It's not a matter of like or dislike..." Natsuki shivers as she feels light butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Is Natsuki jealous that Whitey-han said she loves me and that a dream with me is considered a wet dream no matter what the content is?"

"She said what?!" Eyes narrows and nose flares in anger as her guns materializes from thin air, the cobalt-haired girl preparing herself to crash into the writer's house. The only thing stopping her is the older girl holding her tightly, chuckling. "There there, Natsuki. You know you're the only one for me. Whitey-han can never match your cuteness."

Back in the room, White sneezes.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author'**__**s**__** Notes:**_ Phew...finally done. Now time for a well deserved rest at...4:30 AM...

... *cries forever*_**  
**_

Eh...I was having difficulties with writing this chapter. I know what I wanted to write...but I just didn't know how I wanted to write it...ya know? Hopefully this lives up to your expectations. Thanks for supporting this lazy fanfic writer so far and this none plot filled story.

Warning: Due to this being written at the spur of moments in the middle of the night, there will be errors. Please point them out and they will be fixed as soon as possible.

...I need a Beta Reader...

**_Disclaimers:_ **All rights belong to the troll company Sunrise.

* * *

Babysitter

Chapter 8

* * *

_'Mmn...ugh...what reeks?'_ The first thought that came to mind as Natsuki slowly regained conscious. Her nose crinkling in disgust as the foul smell seemingly surrounded her. She tried to open her eyes only to find that it was being covered. Blindfolds...not a good sign there. Never a good sign. The cobalt-haired girl then tried and wriggle her wrist that was behind her. Bounded up. Also not a good sign.

Blindfolded and her wrists bounded behind her as she sat in—what she hoped—was a chair. A very uncomfortable chair at that. Owch. A splinter was digging into her behind, dammit.

The sound of someone with a sickening snicker reached her ears and she heard heavy footsteps stalking towards her. "Well well well. Sleeping beauty is awake. That was quick."

"Please tell me that this is just another crappy prank by Nao. The first time wasn't funny, dammit." Natsuki growled, trying to act as calm as possible despite her thudding heart that threatened to burst out of her chest. She continued to wiggle her wrists in an attempt to free herself from her bounds. The ropes didn't budge at all only succeeding in giving her rope-burns.

Just perfect.

She heard the footsteps approach closer until she felt a presence right in front of her. The smell of cigarettes reached her nose, completely overpowering the previous foul smell as she felt a dry rough hand grab her face. "Look just like your mother. So much I just want to cut up that pretty little face of yours."

Natsuki grimaced in disgust. "Ugh...I didn't think anything can smell worst than wherever the hell we are." She tried to struggle her face out of the strong hand's grip. "But your breath took first place. The hell mouthwash you use? Pig slop with a hint of ass?"

The hand left her face and a strong blow connected to the side of her head. Her dark vision filled with only stars now. "Cheeky little brat, ain't ya?" The mysterious man grunted and she heard a beeping sound. She sat there in silence, trying to calm the aching throbbing at the side of her head while thinking of a way to escape. The bounded girl focused her senses, her ears homing in on the ringing sound of what sounded like a phone. _'He's calling someone...'_ She deduced.

_"Guten tag." _Her head perked up slightly as she recognized the voice. Although she was blinded she can probably guess the man had the most absolute confused expression. She almost had to bite back a snicker as she just imagined the guy being absolutely baffled.

"Uhhh..." Yup. Utter confusion. "K-Kuga...Saeko?"

_"Non non. No Kuga here. Is wrong number. Don't call again."_ **Beep.**

All she could hear now was the beeping sound of the phone after being hung up and she can guess the man wasn't expecting that. Natsuki sighed, slumping back against the uncomfortable chair—wincing at the splinter that dug deeper into her skin. "Mom really should just freakin answer normally, instead of assuming its a telemarketer..."

"Does she not give a damn about her daughter?!" The rough coarse voice rose up in anger and Natsuki only snorted in reply. "Eh. I'm guessing you're working for one of those scientist that wants my mom's research."

Well...this was bound to happen sooner or later. Just wished it didn't happened when Natsuki found a game she was interested in. Now she forgot the title. Something...something...uhmm...Fantasia? Dang it. Now she can't remember at all!

Oh...wait...danger. Kidnapped...yeah. Dammit, she is never going to live this down...if she lives...

That thought chilled her to the bone as the realization of her situation finally sunk in. _'Oh god. Wait. Is this really happening? It's for real right? This isn't Nao's shitty April's Fools prank or something right? Cause April passed long ago, dammit...'_

"Fuck." The man cursed as she heard clattering sound then a flickered sound. The smell of a cigarette being lit soon filling her nostrils again. Her ears picked up the sound of the man inhaling the nicotine stick before blowing it right at her face causing her to choke and gag. "Guess we should do it the old style way and send her a ransom note. Probably should include a finger or something..." Natsuki heard the sound of a pocket knife flipped out and she gulped. Sweat dripping down her neck. The only thought crossing her mind... _'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.'_

The sound of a door opening and she heard a pair of footsteps, a little lighter than the previous one, thankfully taking the mysterious kidnapper's attention away as the smoke dissipated. "Hey, Aniki. How's the plan going now?" A higher pitched, almost nasally voice quipped up. The blindfolded girl heard the man grunted in annoyance. "The bitch hung up on me and she's ignoring the rest of the calls. Pissing me off."

"Damn. If we don't get those research papers, we ain't gonna get paid, aren't we?" Mr. Scrawny, as Natsuki mentally nicknamed the nasally one, said to Beefy McBoar.

The sound of rubber scraping against the floor closer to her and she tensed. Every muscle of her body stiff and frozen. "Maybe she knows something about that research shit."

_'Yes, I do. But you probably wouldn't even be able to comprehend one-eight of it.' _"Nah. I suck at math." Natsuki lied.

"Feh. She does seem a little stupid." she heard McBoar snorted.

_'Fuck you too, you wild animal. Breath-mints. Look it up.'_

"We'll just have to write a ransom note then. Smile pretty for the camera so we can send it to your mommy." She heard a clicking sound and a bright light flashed through the blindfold. Natsuki growled with seething anger. "Sorry. I had my eyes closed. Also untie my hands so I can pose with a peace sign." _'Or a middle finger.'_

Again she felt another blow to the side of her head. She winced in agony, clenching her teeth and hissing. No way was she going to cry out in pain for these assholes. _'Ugh...'_ Although Natsuki did not want to admit it...but...

_'I need...help...'_

* * *

Red eyes scanned around the stalls, then left and right. Head tilted and lips pouted slightly in displeasure. "Ara...now where did Natsuki disappeared off to? I was even nice enough to buy one bottle of heart attack for her." Shizuru said as she lifted up the bottle of mayonnaise, her face frowning in disgust. The chestnut-haired girl continued looking around for those silky midnight tresses that she would always imagine herself running her fingers while kissing those beautiful full lips an-oooh...wait, mind. Where are you going with this?

She coughed, trying to stop that mind of hers from going any further with that thought. Where did that come from anyways? She did not know... _'Ara...where did that come from? Sure she is attractive, but I am not attracted to her at all. That is just sil-oh...who am I kidding? I am totally attracted to her...' _The Kyoto-borne sighed at the realization. At least she was honest with herself. She had to admit that when she first met the girl she was very beautiful and attractive. Then in just those three short days seeing that the young temperamental Kuga was very adorable...and fun to poke at. Also just oh so hug-gable. Those delicious feminine curves too! Oh shoot, wait...did Shizuru really swung that way?_ 'Ah...well now...that is indeed a shock...' _She pressed a hand to her cheek, her mind slowly and calmly processing this new shocking information.

"Warf!" the loud barking broke Shizuru from her sudden epiphany. "Oh, Duran-chin?" She watched as the German Shepherd ran towards her with haste as if he has something important to tell her. The dog stopped in front of her with something sticking out of his mouth. Curious, the brunette knelt down besides him, putting the groceries on the ground then placing one hand on his head and another under his mouth. "What do you have there, Duran-chin?"

Duran opened his mouth and dropped whatever he was holding in Shizuru's opened palm. She stared down at the item in her hand and froze. Eyes widen and she felt her blood froze in fear and shock. She opened her mouth slowly, "Ah...uah..." Shizuru then closed her mouth and bit her lower lip, her whole entire body trembling.

In her hand was...

...

A bird.

...A half-dead bird.

A half-dead twitching bird.

With blood spilling from it's tiny body.

"Kyaaah!" She flung the bird over at the bushes and frantically repeatedly wiping her palms on her skirt. "Ikezu, Duran-chin!" Shizuru whimpered. The dog only sat there with his head tilted to the side, panting with a puzzled expression as if wondering why the chestnut-haired girl did not like his gift.

Shizuru inhaled then exhaled, calming herself after that experience. After her heart-rate slowed down, she picked up the groceries. Duran grabbing a bag and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes as if asking for forgiveness, even if he did not know why. "It is alright, Duran-chin. I am not angry with you." She smiled at the big dog, patting his furry head. She couldn't really stay mad at the silly goofy dog. Even if she did...what could she do? That dog can eat her if he wanted to...

"Now let us find Natsuki." Crimson eyes glanced at the small game store which she have left the missing girl at and walked into it. She glanced around trying to find the cobalt-haired girl. Nothing at all. how strange.

A small cracking sound took her attention and she looked down. Her foot stepping on a game case. Picking up the fallen case, she stared long and hard at it as if trying to figure something out. "I don't understand how women with such large chests can even fight. It looks painful..."

She heard a small grunt and looked up at the counter to see the sales-clerk stretching and yawning before taking note of the beautiful girl in front of him. Shizuru watched in mild interest as the man tried to make himself look more presentable, fixing his hair and making sure his eyes were clear from drowsiness. "How can I do you, miss-ugh, I mean help you!"

Trying her best to bite back the laughter at the poor man's attempt to act charming and suave, Shizuru shook her head. "I was wondering if you seen a friend of mine. A little shorter than I am. Curvy. Lovely pale skin. Long dark silky midnight hair...beautiful emerald gem eyes that sparkles even when she's giving you the coldest glare..." Shizuru paused for a bit. Her eyes glazing a little as she blushed at the thought of her description of Natsuki.

"...Uhhh..." The man coughed awkwardly, gaining back the daydreaming girl's attention. "Oh. Kannin na...I got a little...distracted, but have you seen her?"

"No...I haven't seen her..." The man had an utter look of dejection as he mumbled that.

"Ara...Ookini."

He watched as the beautiful brunette walked out of the small store and out of his sight. He then sighed and slammed his head on the counter. Seems as though the saying was true. All the good ones are either taken, gay, or fictional characters...

Behind him, a small television changed from the commercial of the games to the video recordings of different times that was taped around the store. One screen of the video showing Natsuki standing there with a large man in a trench-coat stood behind her. A few minutes passes and then the man grabbed her, dragging her out of the store.

"Where would Natsuki be? Do you have any idea, Duran-chin?" The Kyoto-ben girl asked the dog as they walked by the cleared shopping district. The dog looked up at her, the bag still held in his mouth as he tilted his head. "Aroo?"

Shizuru sighed. She was asking a dog. Wonderful. How silly she must look if anyone were to pass by and see this.

She looked up, seeing a familiar color of red hair. "Ah! Nao-han!" Said person flinched as she recognized the voice that called for her and slowly turned her head, a twitchy forced smile on her face. "Oh...uh...sup, Fujino..." She waved meekly at the older girl, her eyes darting towards anywhere that wasn't Shizuru. The crimson-eyed girl smiled, "Ara...why so cold, Nao-han?" She asked, her smile turning into a bit of a playful smirk.

"What? Me cold? Hah! I'm the hottest!" Nao said jokingly, laughing a tad awkwardly. Shizuru only giggled in replied, "Of course. Of course. I was wondering if you have seen Natsuki anywhere."

"Kuga? You were shopping with her or something?" Nao asked with a raised eyebrow. The brunette nodded, "Yes. We were supposed to meet up when I finished shopping, but she wasn't there."

The red-head scratched the back of her head, still avoiding Shizuru's gaze. "Did you try calling her?" She received a blank stare and watched as ruby eyes closed and a sigh escapes the brunette's lips. "I would...but I do not have a phone anymore...since it was stolen."

_**Badum.**_

"Perhaps after this I should file a report at the police station...should be easy to find the perpetrator since my phone has a special tracking device installed in it..." Again, Shizuru sighed.

"Ooooh...you can use my phone...I have the moron's number..." Nao said, pushing her phone at Shizuru. "And don't worry about your phone. I'm sure someone will turn up with it sooner or later. No need to get the police involved." She said a little too quickly. Shizuru held the phone close to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Ookini! You are such a kind person, Nao-han!"

Nao coughed, avoiding those unnerving crimson eyes. "Uhh...yeah, no problem...just go call Kuga. Should be under Bitch."

Shizuru stared at the other girl for a bit at the nickname for the cobalt-haired girl, but just shook her head and begin looking through the contact list. "B...B...B...oh. here we go." She pressed the call button and waited.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

Back at where Natsuki is. Beefy McBoar left Mr. Scrawny in charge...and he was putting Natsuki through such immeasurable pain of torture.

"Pasta..."

"Ta...tatami..."

"...Miso."

"...uhh...Soda."

"Dazzle."

"...Kill me..."

"You lose."

She could hear the triumphant laughter of Mr. Scrawny and Natsuki hung her head in defeat. This nasally jackass moron was slowly giving her the most painful torture of all...Shiritori...oh how she hated that game. "I don't give a flying fuck anymore. Let me go and I'll get you all the minty fresh chewing gum you want. If I have to play Shiritori with you one more time...I swear I'm going t-"

_I won't forget the promises we exchanged_

_I close my eyes to affirm it_

_I will shake off the overwhelming darkness to move forward_

"..." Her tough threat was greatly shattered with that upbeat sounding anime ringtone. She could have swore she changed it last time...she ducked her head, trying to hide the blush.

"...Oh...you're a fan of that girly anime? My six year old niece started watching it."

"Just wait until she hits episode three...I'm sure she'll love that." Natsuki muttered under her breath, tugging once again at the rope. She felt the man move closer to her and tensed as she felt rough bony hands going around her body. "Oh god...ewewewewew! Stop! Right front pants pocket, dammit!"

The hand paused then reached inside her pocket and she bit her lip to stop a disgusted scream from bubbling out. Soon the vibrating embarrassing tune phone was pulled out and she heard a click. "Hello?"

...

_"Ara...Natsuki?"_

Natsuki held her breath as she heard the accented voice from the mobile phone. "You a friend?" She could practically hear the glee in the man's voice as he asked through the phone.

Back at the other line, Shizuru stared at the phone for a bit, looking back at Nao with a questioning expression only to recieve a shrug as Nao did not know the voice from the other line either. "It depends on who would like to know..." Shizuru replied slowly after the small pause.

_"Well ..your little friend, Natsuki, is here with me as a gues-"_

_"SHIZURU! HELP! THESE ASSHATS KNOCKED ME OUT AND KIDNAPPED ME AND I'M IN A PLACE THAT REEKS OF FISH!"_

_"Why you little bitch!"_

_Crack!_

_"Gah!"_

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Ruby eyes stared at the phone again, then at lime colored eyes that contained the same expression of confusion as hers. They stood there in shocked silence. Nao blinked for a bit, snapping out of her stupor. "Huh. So either Kuga is at a place filled with fish...or she's between someone's legs..."

"A-ara...this does not sound good at all..." Shizuru brought a hand to her mouth, gently nibbling at her finger. From the sound of it, it was a high probability that Natsuki was kidnapped...well...Natsuki did just screamed it out. There was no way she would believe the latter of what Nao just suggested...

More importantly though was where was Natsuki taken and by who? For what reasons also? Oh...Natsuki is a daughter of a renowned scientist that is apparently rumored to be on the verge of discovering a new atom. You don't really have to be a rocket scientist to figure out where this is leading...

The Kyoto-ben brunette frowned, worried about the rebellious biker. _'Oh...w-what if they're doing inappropriate things to her?'_ The nibbling on her finger grew stronger and she winced, pulling her hand away quickly, realizing she have bit her finger until it bled. "Whoa! Calm down, Fujino!" The red-head gasped as she saw a bit of blood dripping from the brunette's finger.

Calm down? Natsuki is kidnapped and is possibly having lewd things done to her and the younger girl wanted her to calm down? Shizuru turned to Nao eyes flared with determination and slight anger which chilled the red-headed girl to the bone. "We have to find Natsuki soon!"

Nao only stared back with a deadpanned expression. "...We? Who's this we you speak of?"

The older woman ignored the reply and grabbed the younger one's arm and dragged her off with Duran right behind their trail. "Do you know any fishing stalls or markets, Nao-han?" Shizuru asked, walking with a quick pace, Nao barely being able to keep up. "It is most likely that Natsuki is kept somewhere around that area."

"Uhhh...yeah. A dozen of them maybe...especially at the fish markets near the harbor, which is like an hour away by foot."

"Any that is at least 30 minutes walking distance from here?"

Nao blinked at the odd question. "No...I don't think so..."

If Natsuki was kidnapped in that short 30 minutes...it wouldn't be possible for her to be all the way at the fish markets near the harbor and aware of her surrounding so soon, since Natsuki have said that she was knocked out...unless she was driven there. But even then that was unlikely. It had to be somewhere closer. Somewhere close and-

Suddenly the pace slowed down to a stop and Shizuru froze. Nao stumbled a bit behind, raising an eyebrow at this. "Eh? Fujino? Why we stopping?" Without even responding to Nao, the brunette turned around and enveloped her into a tight hug. "W-w-what are you-"

"No reason at all, Nao-han." Shizuru said with a frighteningly calm smile, releasing Nao from the hug. "Now come. I think I know where Natsuki is..." With that, Shizuru once again took off with Nao in hand. Soon in a short amount of time past the shopping district and into the clearings of a familiar path, the two girls reached their destination.

"Oh...the warehouse that stores fish to transport them elsewhere? Smart, Fujino. But is she really there?" Nao asked as both her and Shizuru carefully threaded through the bushes. Ruby eyes glanced about at the surrounding then towards the large building where the strong smell of fish wafted from. "I am certain of it..." A large building which no one usually go to unless on the weekends to export the fishes to the markets. Seemed like a likely place to hold a hostage.

The two girls snuck towards the backdoor and Shizuru grasped the doorknob, frowning as it didn't turn. Of course...it was locked.

"Move over. I got this." Nao pushed Shizuru aside with her shoulder and took out a lock-pick, inspecting the lock. "Oh...easy low-ranked lock. No match for my awesome Rank 1 lock-picking skills."

"...I am assuming Nao-han is also a gamer..."

The red-head only ignored that comment and continued playing with the lock. Just a few seconds and she smirked at the sound of the small click, she turned the doorknob with ease. Nao opened the door slowly with just a little crack then looked back at Shizuru. "Okay, Fujino. You're on your own. I'll go...umm...get the polices or something."

"Ara...ookini, Nao-han." A strange smile graced over the Fujino face and Nao had to stop herself from shivering for some odd reason.

As the ruby-eyed girl watched the younger girl run off she let out a small chuckle. "Such a good girl..." She then turn her head towards her goal and slowly snuck in. Eyes glancing left and right, head turning over her shoulder trying to take in every detail of the entire building. She had to act fast. Find Natsuki, rescue Natsuki, escape with Natsuki, then live happily ever after together with hugs and kisses.

...Okay so the last part wouldn't really happen like that.

A creaking sound and a grunt of annoyance causing her to freeze. "Are you lost, missy?" A rough voice asked, a large shadow casting over behind her.

Without even turning nor moving. Shizuru let out a shaky breath.

"...Ara...yes...do you know where the restroom is?"

* * *

"Twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, Twenty-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, Twenty-eight bottles of beer on the wall."

"Please just use that bottle of beer to put me out of my misery..." If only Natsuki wasn't bound up. The first thing she'd do would be slam her head against the wall...repeatedly. Well...slam this jerk's face into the wall until he bleeds will be the first thing. Her ears perked up as she heard some shouting and grunting. A door slammed opened and all she heard was a woman's panting and a man's grunting. Oh god...please don't let them be doing what she think their doing.

"Unhand me, I can walk just fine!"

"Hold still already, dammit!"

Oh thank goodness...the man was probably just dragging a wom-wait, that voice... "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out. "Oh...Natsuki, uh...fancy meeting you here...I was just looking for the restroom..." The scuffling sound stopped for a bit and Natsuki felt something pressed up against her back. She heard Shizuru let out a small yelp and an added weight pushed up against her. The bounded girl let out a sigh, her head hanging down with defeat as she realized that the brunette have gotten caught and was now tied up behind her.

"Hey...it's that girl on the phone. I recognize that voice." Natsuki heard Mr. Scrawny say. The gruffer voice grunted, "Yeah, I figured since she was sneaking around the warehouse and she was the one with little Kuga."

"I was not sneaking. I was honestly looking for the restroom."

"Oh just shut up, Shizuru...no one's buying that..."

Yup...Natsuki was in deep trouble...

* * *

_**Omake:**_

"Mayonnaise."

"Serialize."

"Zebra!"

"Rake."

"Ke...Kero..."

"Hey! I thought we agreed no animal sounds!"

"Oh shut up, you damn walking dictionary! Shiritori sucks anyways!"

* * *

_**Author's Blabbering:**_ I honestly like how some people review about how stupid or naive Shizuru seems to be in this fic. I have my reasons for writing her character like this. If I tell I'll just be spoiling it though, so you guys just have to wait. I was actually gonna also wrap up the whole kidnapping heist in one chapter...but well...some plans changed and I leave you off with another cliffhanger! *hides from Kiyohime*

Shiritori game was a pain to do. Ignore the fact that the words would have been completely different if translated to Japanese.

Anyways, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed the story be sure to leave a review! I write faster when people boost my ego. *shifty eyes* Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh... *coughs*

Brownie points for anyone who figured out what anime Natsuki's ringtone is from.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
